history repeated
by stormy spirit
Summary: Threehundred years ago to young lovers are torn apart by hate and jealousy. Now in the futer is history about to repeat itself. Taiora!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not anything to do with Digimon or anything I didn't make up.  
  
This is a mainly taiora fic with bit's of mimota in it, because as always taiora RULE!  
  
  
  
History repeated  
  
Chapter one  
  
  
  
*Three hundred years ago*  
  
She closed her eyes and breathed in his deep handsome scent as he pulled her closer towards him. She heard him sigh and felt him run his fingers through her auburn hair.  
  
" Sora I-" He started to say.  
  
" Sssshhhhh," she soothed him. She had waited days, spent sleepless nights just imagining being close to him again. It was unbearable to apart from him. She felt asthough her heart had been ripped out of her chest every moment he was apart from her.  
  
" Sora I-" He tried to say again,  
  
" Don't say anything Tai. Just enjoy the moment," She whispered to him.  
  
He wrapped his arms ever tighter around her and kissed her forehead lovingly. She opened her eyes and smiled into his deep chocolate eyes. Every time he looked at her she was sure she would die just from pure shock that he wanted her too.  
  
" I can't stand this anymore," he whispered to her.  
  
She glanced up at the branches of the oak tree sheltering them away from the blinding sunrays.  
  
" Neither can I," she told him quietly,  
  
" I mean it Sora. This past week away from you has been pure torture. I can't stand spending another second away from you,"  
  
She smiled up at him and kissed his lips gently.  
  
" I know Tai,"  
  
" I would rather die than be apart from you anymore,"  
  
" Please don't say that Tai. You don't know how much it hurts me," she pleaded him sadly, " Threes nothing we can do about it,"  
  
" Come away with me Sora," he whispered into her ear.  
  
" What?" She asked pulling away from him a little.  
  
" Let's run away together. We'll go where no one knows who we are. I'll take the money father owes me and we'll get married far away from here," She stared into his lively eyes and knew that he was serious.  
  
" You mean. . .you want me to leave everything behind . . .all my family?"  
  
" Please Sora marry me,"  
  
Her breath caught in her throat, her heart pounded so hard she thought it would burst.  
  
" Yes Tai Of course I will,"  
  
He pulled her into a long passionate kiss. She savoured every moment dreading the second he would break away.  
  
" Meet me here tonight at midnight," He told her.  
  
She nodded a little dazed at what she had just agreed to, then he smiled down at her again and she knew she had made the right desion.  
  
" I love you," he whispered.  
  
" I love you to," She kissed him again and then ran back across the field to her cottage, to pack her belongings. He smiled to himself as he watched her dash across the dry grass. This must be the happiest day of his life. Finally he would have her and no one would be able to break them apart ever again. He watched her cottage door close and walked back towards town to tell his beat friend Yamato the brilliant news.  
  
Neither of them noticed the girl with long ebony black hair laying in the grass near the tree, listening to their every word.  
  
Emma clenched her fists to stop herself screaming with rage. This was never meant to happen. Taichi was hers, he had been promised to her. That dirty, slimy, filthy little farmer's daughter would never have him. They weren't meant to be together, that's not how the world worked. Taichi was hers. She'd see that peasant got was coming to her. No one but her was ever allowed to have Taichi  
  
Sora picked up her little basket that she used to go to market and neatly packet some bread and cheese in it. Her head was spinning with excitement. Finally she would be with Tai, her only love. Her parents weren't at home neither was her little brother, she regretted that she had really wanted to say goodbye to them.  
  
Someone hammered on the wooden door of the cottage. Was that Taichi already? She dashed towards the doorway and threw it open. The sight that met her eyes was enough to make her stomach churn with fear.  
  
" That's her that's the witch!" Emma cried pointing at Sora. Behind her stood a crowd of people from the village holding flaming torches and sinister evil glares.  
  
" What!" She cried.  
  
" Witch!" People in the crowd chanted.  
  
" No!" She cried.  
  
Suddenly to men grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the cottage. They tied her hands and feet together with rugged rope and gagged her. They flung her in an old ricerty cart and carried her off to town. In a procession of flames and shouts.  
  
" Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Yamato asked Taichi as he finished eating his dinner at the local tavern.  
  
" Matt it's the only thing to do. I love her and if I stay here I'll be forced to marry that toad Emma. I can't stand to leave Sora, I have to be with her," Out of all his friends Yamato was the only one Taichi had trusted with his secret about his love for Sora. No one else would understand how a Lords son could love a farmer's daughter.  
  
" Well as long as you think it's the right thing to do. . ." matt whispered,  
  
" Come on lads it's a witch burning!" An old man cried round the tavern door. Taichi and Yamato heard the shouts and cries coming from the Village Square as they prosecuted another witch.  
  
" Not again," Taichi groaned.  
  
" Come on lets see what's going on," Yamato suggested.  
  
They pushed back their chairs and joined the crowd outside.  
  
" Excuse me,"  
  
" Out of the way," They demanded as they pushed their ways to the front of the noisy crowd.  
  
A loud cheer went up from the people at the front. Taichi guessed they had just lit the deadly bonfire.  
  
He pushed past another few people and finally came into sight of the Village Square. In the middle of the square was a large bonfire made out of hay, now burning quite rapidly. In the centre of the bonfire a beautiful young girl was tied to a large stake. Her long auburn hair hid her face as she bit onto the gag to stop herself from screaming with terror.  
  
" Nnnnnnnnooooooooo!" Taichi yelled as he saw the flames quickly licking at the feet of the love of his life.  
  
" What the hells going on!" He screamed, " What do you think your doing," He grabbed the throat of the chief executioner and demanded to know.  
  
" The-the girl has been found guilty of witchcraft," he stuttered as the youth scowled down at him.  
  
" No that's a lie!" he cried. He ran towards the fire but was pulled back by some men in the crowd.  
  
" Let me go!" He howled.  
  
This had to be a nightmare, any minute now he would wake up and find it was a bad dream. They couldn't do this to her. Not to his Sora.  
  
Sora lifted her head and look at him sadly. Tears ran down his face as he saw the torture she was going through. She shook her head as though to tell him to keep away.  
  
" Nooo! Sora I can't live with out you!"  
  
The flames suddenly roared into life and enveloped her in there fiery torment.  
  
" Noooooooo!" He wailed. He kicked and pushed the men off him. He was telling the truth he really couldn't live without her. He threw himself on the flames and gladly let them lick all over his body, burning his flesh and setting fire to his clothes.  
  
He would rather die than live without her.  
  
* Present day *  
  
" Come on Sora you have to meet him!" Mimi squealed, " He has to be the cutest boy in the world!"  
  
Sora sighed and rolled her eyes. Great another afternoon spent watching the boy Mimi had the hots for. What fun.  
  
She followed Mimi into the diner and they sat in a both next to the window. Mimi's hazel eyes scanned the diner looking for her latest crush.  
  
" There he is!" She whispered Shrilly.  
  
Sora's eyes darted lazily to where Mimi was pointing. Standing at the counted putting away some glasses was a tall boy with spiky blonde hair. Mimi was right about him being cute, but he wasn't that good looking.  
  
" Come and talk to him with me!" Mimi begged.  
  
" Mimi can't you have a conversation with him by yourself?" Sora moaned.  
  
" Yes but I really need you there to help me," Her Hazel eyes pleaded with Sora.  
  
" Oh all right," Sora groaned, she never could say no to her best friend.  
  
Sora sat on a stool at the counted next to Mimi.  
  
" Hi Matt," Mimi Called. The blonde haired boy turned around and grinned when he saw her.  
  
" Oh hey Mimi what's up?"  
  
" Nothing much. Matt this is my best friend Sora," She said coolly.  
  
" Hey," he nodded at her.  
  
" Hi,"  
  
He turned back to Mimi and carried on talking to her about nothing in particular. Any excuse to make a conversation. Matt leaded on the counted casually at smiled at the mousy haired girl. Mimi had a gift for acting totally cool even though Sora knew she was about to burst with excitement inside.  
  
The two talked for what seemed like hours, while Sora went unnoticed. She sighed and stated playing with a loose strand of hair.  
  
Suddenly she had the feeling of being watched. She turned her head and saw a tall, athletic looking browned hair boy watching her. He quickly looked away and carried on wiping the table he was cleaning. He wore the same green shirt that matt was so she guessed he must work here to.  
  
He glanced up again at her and their eyes met.  
  
Suddenly Sora felt asthough the temperature had been turned up 100 degrees. She was setting like mad, her whole body felt asthough it was burning up. She couldn't catch her breath. Everytime she tried to breathe nothing happened. She thought she was about to throw up. Her stomach was churning over and over like a washing machine on fast spin.  
  
She had to get out of here now.  
  
" Umm. . .Mimi I've got some stuff to do. I'll see you later," She told her best friend.  
  
" umhm," Mimi murmured absentmindedly as she listened to what Matt was telling her about some band he was in.  
  
She dashed out of the diner door and back home before her fiend had probably even noticed she was gone.  
  
Sora poured out a glass of orange juice and sat down at the kitchen table. She opened up her magazine and flicked through the pages.  
  
" Oh Sora I'm so glad your up!" her Mother cried as she ran into the kitchen still wearing her slippers and dressing gown, " Can you do a favour for me?"  
  
" It depends what it is?" Sora said cautiously.  
  
"Ryan's soccer practise ends in ten minutes and I really need you to go and collect him for me," She told her desperately.  
  
" Well it doesn't look like your going anywhere so I guess I had better," Sora smiled.  
  
She picked up her summer jacket and left the apartment.  
  
" Thanks!" her Mother called after her.  
  
Why anyone would want to get up at seven o'clock on a Sunday morning was beyond Sora. Wow did she just say that! Sora the queen of soccer. When Sora was a kid she would get up a five in the morning and wait two hours for her mother to take her to soccer practice. Even though she was seventeen now she stilled loved to watch soccer, even though she didn't play it anymore. Her little brother Ryan had just joined the local soccer team and was having the time of his life apparently.  
  
She walked into the soccer field and saw Ryan waiting at the side of the pitch for her.  
  
" What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
" Mum sent me because she couldn't get up," Sora informed him.  
  
" Oh but my coach wants to talk to mum!" he wined.  
  
" Well he can talk to me instead. Where is you coach?"  
  
Ryan grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her across the pitch to where a group of kids were gavelled around a teenage boy.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat again, her heart started pounding in her ears as she realised it was the same boy from the diner yesterday. She was about to turn around and run the other way, what ever had happened to her in the diner yesterday was something to do with him and she really didn't want to go through it again.  
  
" Hey Tai! " Ryan yelled, " My Mum couldn't come, but my sister is here so you can talk to her,"  
  
" Great I-" Tai turned around and paused as he saw Sora being dragged towards him. He blinked nervously and swallowed, " umm hi.." he whispered.  
  
" Hi," She smiled at him cautiously. She have to make this quick, or else she was sure the same terrifying thing would happen again.  
  
" I'm Tai Kamiya. Err Ryan's soccer coach," he introduced himself.  
  
" I'm Sora," She told him.  
  
" Weren't you at the diner yesterday?" He asked eagerly.  
  
" Yeah, that's right,"  
  
" Your friends with that girl matt likes aren't you?"  
  
" Mimi, yeah I am," She grinned, Mimi would be thrilled to hear that.  
  
" So what school do you go to?"  
  
" Obidia high,"  
  
" You do! I haven't seen you around there before,"  
  
" No I haven't seen you either before," She smiled sweetly.  
  
" Hey Tai aren't you going to tell her?" Ryan asked impatiently glaring at the two teenagers.  
  
" Oh right . . .Umm, what was I going to say,"  
  
" Tell her about the match," Ryan groaned.  
  
" Oh yeah. Um your brothers really good at soccer and i.. I was wandering if he would play for us next Friday. I kind of need your permission first,"  
  
" Yeah of course he can!" She cried happily that her brother was taking after her, " Do you need a number to get in touch?"  
  
" Yeah that would be good!" His eyes lit up as she suggested it.  
  
She spelled out her telephone number and he wrote it down on the back of his hand.  
  
" Okay. .Well Seya later then," He grinned at her.  
  
" Yeah I'll see you at the match on Friday. Or maybe at the diner. I know Mimi will drag me along there again," But perhaps Mimi wouldn't have to be so forceful this time.  
  
" Yeah bye," Tai waved dumbly as she walked away with her little brother. He suddenly realised he was staring at her and shook himself out of it.  
  
Sora took a deep breath to calm her as she walked away from Tai Kamiya. She smiled as she remembered she had been so scared of talking to him, in case the same strange burning feeling over came her again. Tai seemed like a really nice guy, athletic, smart, sweet and gorgeous. And she'd just had a proper conversation with him, without fainting. She looked over her shoulder and saw that he was still watching her walk away. She smiled to herself and a flock of butterflies soared around her stomach.  
  
Sora sat at her desk staring into space as she tried to work out a math problem. She hadn't bigger things on her mind than equations. Like Tai Kamiya. A smile spread across her face as she thought of the way he had stared at her yesterday. He defiantly was cute, she had spent all day looking for him at school but she couldn't find a single trace of him.  
  
Suddenly her bedroom door burst open.  
  
" Sora you have to come down to the diner with me!" Mimi cried, her voice was shrill with excitement.  
  
" Why what's going on?"  
  
" Matt told me he wants to talk to me there this afternoon. I think he's going to ask me out!"  
  
Sora smiled, every other week Mimi would be asked out be the new love of her life. It didn't look asthough this week would be any different.  
  
" Alright I'm coming," Sora sighed. She was actually quite glad Mimi had asked her to go again. Maybe it would give her an excuse to talk to Tai.  
  
" Is she here yet?" Matt asked Tai as he heard the diner doors swing open.  
  
" No not yet," Tai said rolling his eyes. He was being look out for his best friend while matt tried to act cool. Apparently he was pretty worked up over this girl Mimi. It was unusual for Matt to get so nervous over a girl.  
  
" You will tell me when she's here won't you?"  
  
" Yes," Tai sighed. He stacked some more glasses underneath the bars counter. The diners' door swung open again. He popped his head over the surface to check again.  
  
He suddenly ducked back down away from view of the customers. It was her again. The same girl that had made his jaw drop when he had seen her on Saturday. The same girl who had actually spoken to him at soccer practise yesterday. Sora. What a gorgeous name. He had thought about her constantly since the other day. He had hardly spoken to her, he hardly knew her but there was just something about her that made him think of her every time he started to daydream.  
  
His throat felt incredibly dry. He had to talk to her. But how could he when he was sure the moment he opened his mouth he'd start drooling.  
  
" Is it her?" Matt asked eagerly behind him.  
  
" Huh. . .oh yeah it's her," Tai whispered suddenly coming to his senses.  
  
He stood up and walked over to the part of the long counter Sora and her friend were sitting at.  
  
" Hi," He smiled brightly at her.  
  
Sora turned around and looked up at him. Something flickered in her eyes when she saw him.  
  
" Oh hi!" She beamed up at him.  
  
" Can I get you anything?" he asked suddenly remembering he was infact a waiter. The moment she had smiled at him he had been totally blow away.  
  
" Is Matt here?" Mimi asked him eagerly.  
  
" Yeah he's in the back. You can go and see him if you like," He said his line perfectly, just they had rehearsed.  
  
" Great," She stood up and practically ran around to the door leading into the kitchen.  
  
That just left him and Sora, alone. Well nearly alone, apart from a dozen other customers.  
  
" So would you like anything?" he asked her slowly.  
  
" No it's alright. I only came here so Mimi could see matt. She won't go anywhere by herself," she laughed.  
  
He smiled at her, she had such a bright musical laugh.  
  
" You must be really busy, working here and coaching the soccer team," She racked her brain trying to think up a conversation.  
  
" Yeah I guess so. I'm captain of the school soccer team as well. So some times I get pretty busy. But I'd be bored if I didn't do any of it. I can't sit still for five minutes,"  
  
" I didn't know you were on the school soccer team!" She exclaimed.  
  
" Umhm, I've been captain for two years,"  
  
" Wow that's really cool. I love soccer. I haven't played for ages but I always watch it with my brother and dad,"  
  
He grinned, great she was into sports! This could only get better.  
  
He leaned on the counter talking to her for a half an hour, but it felt more like a couple of seconds. They didn't just talk about soccer, they talked about music and school and movies and how stupid matt and Mimi were acting. Then he got her a chocolate milk shake and they started talking even more. Until a familiar voice interrupted them.  
  
" Tttttttaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii," A sweet innocent voice pleaded beside Sora, " You know how much you love me?"  
  
Sora turned around to see a girl of about fourteen giving Tai huge puppy dog eyes. She had short brown hair the same colour as his and there was defiantly a resemblance between them, much to Sora's relief.  
  
" What do you want now?" he groaned.  
  
" Just a little favour," She smiled at him sweetly.  
  
" Sora this is my little sister Kari and Matt's little brother T.K," he introduced her to the girl and a blonde boy about the same age behind her.  
  
" Hi," The girl smiled at her,  
  
" What is it now then?" Tai asked expectantly.  
  
" Well T.k and I want to go to the movies, but I don't have any money. So can you lean me some and I'll pay you back later,"  
  
" The Movies!" Tai exclaimed, a look of horror spread across his face as he looked from Kari to T.K,"  
  
Sora had to stop her self from laughing at the shocked expression on his face.  
  
" Oh come on Tai just five dollars,"  
  
" You two are going to the movies,"  
  
" As long as you give me some money we will,"  
  
Tai frowned and gave poor T.K a look that plainly said. Touch my sister and you die.  
  
He fished some money out of his pocket and handed it over to Kari.  
  
" Thanks tai, love ya," She grinned as she rushed out of the diner after T.K. Tai stared at the door watching her run across the road.  
  
" Suddenly realised your little sisters all grown up huh?" Sora laughed.  
  
" Yeah sort of. I didn't realise that she was fourteen now. It still feels like she'd three years old,"  
  
" I know how you feel. Some times I can't believe how mature Ryan is even though he's nine now,"  
  
" I don't think I expected her to go to the movies with boys for another ten years yet,"  
  
Sora grinned up at him. It was really sweet the way that he seemed so worried about his little sister.  
  
" Hi Tai," Out of no where a dark haired girl suddenly sprung infront of Sora,  
  
" Oh hello Emma," Tai said quietly.  
  
" I called you last night. How come you never called back?"  
  
" Oh you know I was just. . .busy. Emma do you know Sora?"  
  
The black haired girl turned around and glared at Sora.  
  
" No. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go and see that new action movie tonight. I know how much you liked that last one,"  
  
" Maybe some other time,"  
  
" What time do you finish here tonight,"  
  
" Not until seven," He said quietly,  
  
" Great I'll wait for you. We haven't talked properly for ages," the girl turned to look at Sora and gave her a glare that plainly said, you can go now.  
  
" Um. . . I better go home. I've got loads of maths homework to do tonight," Sora almost whispered.  
  
" Can't you do that a little later?" Tai asked hopefully.  
  
" No I better go," She stood up and left the diner without looking back.  
  
Oh god she had been so so stupid. Of course a guy that great would already have a girl friend. How could she of ever think that he would like her? Maybe he wasn't that great after all. A really great guy wouldn't lead you along when he already had a girl friend. Why did nothing ever work out for Sora? This time she had really thought she was getting somewhere. She had been right about Tai being a cute, funny, smart, sweet, kind guy. She just hadn't bargained on someone else already thinking so.  
  
Authors note- well there's the first part of this story. Hope you like it so far. The next chapter will be up very soon. :) 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer- as always i don't own anything to do with digimon, but i really wish i did. The first part must of been okay if you decided to come back and read this, so on with the story :)  
  
  
  
History repeated  
  
Chapter two  
  
" Wow this brings back memories, dosn'et it Sora," Her dad said from the front of their blue jeep.  
  
" yeah I guess," Even though it was her little brothers first ever soccer match, she wasn't looking forward to it as much as she should. How could she be looking forward to it when she knew she would have to see Tai again. see him and know that he was already some one elses.  
  
" It's a shame Gemma can't come and watch. I still remember how proud she was of you at your first match," Her dad remided her. Gemma was Sora's older sister, at the moment she was away at college.  
  
sora turned to her little brother sitting next to her in the backseat. He was nervously figetting with his hands and staring out of the window.  
  
she could still remember that nervous feeling of antisipation and excitment she had before every patch.  
  
" Ryan don't worry. Just let yourself losse and try your hardest, you'll be the star player,"  
  
He smiled up at her nervously as they pulled into the parkingl ot.  
  
" Well see you later Rino, go and get changed and good luck," Her mother kissed him on the cheek and pushed him in the direction of the boys locker room.  
  
" Suppose we had better get a good spot to stand then," Her dad suggested. Sora followed her Mum and dad into the playing field and over to the side of the pitch.  
  
" Hey sora !" That lively excited voice called to her.  
  
She turned around to see tai running towards her with an armfull of soccer equipment. she could already feel the boisterous, spirited enegy flowwing from him. her heart seemed to flutter in her chest as she sensed his lively auroa. That was one thing she really liked about tai, the thirst for live he held. He was so energetic and intoxicating, passion for every thing just seemed to ozze from him.  
  
" I was hoping you'd come and watch the game. i didn't get a chance to ask you on monday,"  
  
" Yeah well i kind of felt in the way with your girl friend there," she said quietly.  
  
" My Girl friend ? My Girlfriend! You mean Emma ! You thought she was my girlfriend no way !" An expression of understanding and releavment flashed across his face, " No she's just in my class thats all,"  
  
" Oh," Sora whispered, well now she felt even more stupid than before.  
  
" hello there," Soras' mother suddenly butted into the middle of them, she looked at Sora waiting to be introduced.  
  
" Uh Mum this is tai, he's Ryans soccer coach,"  
  
" Oh so your tai. Ryans hardly stopped talking about you. He really looks up to you," her Mother said happily.  
  
" Uh thanks, he's a good kid," Tai grinned at the compliment. Her mother was right, Ryan had talked on and on about how cool soccer was and how cool his coach was.  
  
" Do you need some help setting out the pitch ?" Sora asked quickly, anything to get away from her suspious mother.  
  
" Yeah thanks," They walked around the field toghether, talking and laughing as they dropped a few cones. She followed him into the changing rooms when it was time for the teams to emerge.  
  
" okay guys, this is our first of the season so we've got to make sure they don't even know what hit em'. Just play your best and remember what i told you. And when we win i'll take you all out for ice cream. And if we don't win i'll still take you all out for ice cream,"  
  
A cheer went up from the kids and echoed of the locker room walls.  
  
" now go and show them what were made off,"  
  
The kids started screaming and yelling as the ran out of the locker room on to the grassy pitch. Sora grinned at him.  
  
" You really know how to work them up,"  
  
" Yeah well if they think they can win they will,"  
  
He grinned back at her, she noticed how his eyes sparkled with life everytime he smiled.  
  
And win they did. 6-2 Actually. Sora thought her sides were going to split with laughter every time the team scored a goal. Tai got so worked up he would start cheering and jumping in the air. He really motivated those kids, she had to admire his coaching abilities.  
  
" Hey Sora do you want to come for ice cream with us, my treat," He asked her hopefully as the kids ran off the pitch. she didn't want to seem to eager even though her brain was crying out yes already.  
  
" Umm-"  
  
" hi Tai !" The same black haired girl from the diner suddenly flew out of no where again, " That was a great game !" Emma praised him.  
  
" Oh... thanks Emma, i didn't realise you were here, again," he looked suprised and a little sad to see the girl again.  
  
" I only just arrived. So what do you want to do now ?"  
  
Sora bit her lip. Who did this girl think she was to come dashing in here and act like she owned tai, every time Sora got close to him. Well she wasn't going to get away with it this time.  
  
" Actually Tai, I'd love to go and get some ice cream with you," sora said rather loudly.  
  
She grabbed Tai's arm and dragged him in the direction of the car park.  
  
" Bye Emma see you on Monday," Sora called sweetly over her shoulder.  
  
Emma watched as that red headed girl pulled tai away from her. did that girl really think Tai liked her ? she'd have to put a stop to this sooner or later. She sighed and chewed her lip. Yes sooner or later she'd get what was coming to her.  
  
Tai burst into laughter as they turned the corner.  
  
" thanks ! Every where i go she just seems to turn up. I can't get away from her !"  
  
" happy to be of service, " Sora smiled sweetly.  
  
He placed an ice cream sunday infront in their booth. The kids from Tai's team were still buzzing with adredlin after their victory. it was no use trying to get them to calm down, only the ice cream they were now noisly stuffing in their mouths could accomplish that.  
  
" What made you decide to coach a bunch of hyper animales then ?" She asked him as he dug into his ice cream.  
  
" Well I've always loved soccer and i really like coaching these hyperactive beast's. I know it sounds strange but it's alot of fun,"  
  
Tai definatly was different from the other guys she knew. He didn't care about stupid things like, cars and girls. he didn't have a massive ego problem and constanly brag about how great he was. He must be really kind and gentle to put up with a load of screaming kids all the time and comitted.  
  
" Umm sora i was. . .I was wondering if you were going to go to Matts concert tomomorow night ?" he asked quietly. he suddenly lost his boisterous presense and seemed to talk to his icecream instead of her.  
  
" I was going to go along with mimi," She told him.  
  
" oh . . .well. . .I was wondering if you'd like to. . .to go with me ?"  
  
her heart caught in throat. he was asking her out ! Oh my god she had never even thought that he'd do that. What would she say. She better not sound to keen. She had to think of something to say fast.  
  
" Yes," She bluttered out before she even knew what she was saying.," Yeah that would be really great,"  
  
a huge smile spread across his tanned face, she felt him relax and sigh.  
  
" I wanted to ask you the other day, but I never got the chance,"  
  
She swalloed and tried to calm herself down.  
  
" I'd really like to go with you," she said shyly. wow she had never been shy before.  
  
" Cool, maybe we could go out to eat afterwards ?" he suggested.  
  
" Yeah that would be great,"  
  
" Ooooooo, Tai and Sora sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-"  
  
" Shut up," Sora snapped at her little brother as his head popped over the booth.  
  
She blushed madly as Ryan started to laugh and dissapered back into his seat.  
  
" kids," Tai laughed, but she could see he was trying really hard not to blush as well.  
  
" Oh my god, I'm so nervous !" Mimi cried, she started to fan herself with her concert flier, " And i havn't even see him play yet !"  
  
" yeah me to," Sora whispered,  
  
" I don't know what's wrong with you Sora, I'm the one dating the star of the show,"  
  
" Mimi sometimes I can't belive you !" Sora cried. she had spent all day thinking about tonight. She had thought about it so much she was sure she was about to throw up and she really didn't need her best friends selfish attitude right now,"  
  
" Oh I'm sorry Sora. I just still can't beleive he asked me out !"  
  
" Have you seen Tai yet," Sora asked anxiously as she scanned the crowd of people entering the concert.  
  
" i'm right here," That intense voice said behind her. She spun around and felt herself melt at the sight of him. He wore a dark blue shirt that brought out the colour in his eyes perfectly, with black trousers. He was smiling at her in awy that sora had never sen beofre.  
  
" hi ! Are you ready to go in ?" She asked happily.  
  
" uh. . .yeah. . .yeah i think so," he blinked several times to wake himself out of his trance and followed her into the dark hall.  
  
It was a perfect spring night as they walked back through the park to her apartement. The full moon watched them grouisly as she laughed at his joke. He had kept her laughing all night.  
  
" I've had a really good time tai," she told him, she hadn't just had a good time. She had had a brilliant one, she'd had never laughed so much and talked to anyone so easily in her whole life. she felt as though she had known him all her life, not just for a week.  
  
" Me too Sora," He stopped walking and truned to look at her. The moons rays amaged to just squeeze through the branches of the oak tree the stood under. A small smile curled at the corners of his lips as he looked down at her, it was alot more genteler than his usal wide grin. he brought up his hand and softly stroaked her face.  
  
' please, please let him do it now', she thought to herself. All night she had wanted nothing more than him to kiss her. she closed her eyes and tilted her head waiting for his soft lips to touch hers.  
  
Suddenly her heart started to pound with fear, she started to sweat all over, she couldn't breath propaly. It felt like she was inhaling smoke with every breath. Her skin was burning, she could feel fire licking at her feet. she was burning, this wasn't a dream she was on fire. She felt as though she had just been chuked into a furnace. Distantly she could hear shouts and screams. The crackle of fire burning enveloped her. She tried to breath but she was suffocating.  
  
She pulled away from him even before he had kissed her, she snapped open her eyes. The heat and shouts vanished. she was standing in the middle of the park under a large old tree. Her eyes darted around her searching for some sign of anything she had just felt and heard. Nothing the whole park was silent.  
  
" Sora are you alright ?" Tai asked, concered and bewilderment flashed through his eyes.  
  
" Um. . .yeah sorry tai," she whispered,  
  
" You look really pale. Are you feeling okay ?"  
  
" i just. . .I just feel a little hot thats all," she lied.  
  
Nice going sora, she had totally ruined the moment now.  
  
He reached out and glasped his hand in hers. She smiled and walked beside him through the rest of the park. She had no idea what had just happened to her. it was as though she was in a totally different place. a fire, it had definatly been a fire around her.  
  
she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of the fresh spring air. tai gave her hand a little squeeze, she felt those butterflies soar around her stomach again.  
  
They arrived outside her apartment building.  
  
" Thanks tai, I've had a really nice time," She told him,  
  
" Me too," He said again.  
  
Before she knew what had happened she had starting kissing him. He ran his fingers threw her hair and deeped the kiss even more. She felt his passion, tension, life, fire and energy soar through her. Suddenly she wasn't sora anymore. She was a part of him and he was a part of her. She finally felt complete, unlike she had ever felt before. all of her sense raced as he deepened the kiss anymore. Nothing had ever felt so right before, it was as though she had waitied all her life for this moment.  
  
Fianlly he broke away. he straoked her hair behind her ears and kissed her lips quickly and gently one last time.  
  
" Good night tai," she whispered sadly, she would of stood there all night with him if she'd been allowed,  
  
" Good night sora," He smiled at her, that sweet gentle smile she had only seen tonight. He gradually let go of her hand as she walked away from him. this had to be the best night of his life so far, to bad it had to end.  
  
Sora rolled over and groaned, she looked at her bedside clock. it was only 2am, why on earth had she just woken up. She rolled back on to her stomach and pulled her blanket closer around her.  
  
Her eyes snapped open. What was that ? She was sure she had heard something move over in the centre of the room. Don't get so worked up, she told herself.  
  
A brezze flew around the room, an icy chilling brezze. had someone left her window open ?  
  
" Go go go go go go go go go," a soft icy voice whispered into her ear.  
  
She sat up and switch the bedside lamp on.  
  
Nothing, no window open, no brezze and no voice. She searched the room again with her eyes. She must be hearing things.  
  
Sora opened her locker door and stuffed some books inside. She hadn't slept very well last night. She was sure she could hear someone in her room, but everytime she looked to where they were standing, nothing was there. She rubbed her eyes and puilled out her history book.  
  
She must be really tired, her mind was playing tricks on her. She could sware that group of girls along the hall were watching her. What was wrong with her ? She was getting really worked up over stupid things.  
  
" Sora," Mimi whispered beside her.  
  
" Oh hey Mimi !" Sora greeted her best friend happily.  
  
" Sora why didn't you tell me," Mimi whispered giving her a strange pitying look.  
  
" Tell you what ?" Sora asked confused.  
  
" About Saturday night ," Mimi lowered her voice even more and frowned at her.  
  
" What about Saturday night ?"  
  
" You know what Sora. Everyone knows, why didn't you tell me ?"  
  
" Mimi I don't know what your talking about," Sora told her sternley, " I went to matt's concert with you and Tai and then Tai took me out for dinner. Thats it,"  
  
" And what about what happened after dinner ?"  
  
" Nothing happened," Sora gave Mimi a bemused honest stare.  
  
" Oh Sora I'm so sorry," Mimi lowered her head and shook it regretfully,  
  
" Mimi whats going on ?"  
  
" Come on lets get away from here," She whispered and pulled Sora into the girls bathroom.  
  
" Mimi whats wrong ?" She asked egarly.  
  
" Sora please don't hate me for telling you this, but you were going to find out sooner or later,"  
  
" Mimi tell me whats going on !" Sora demanded.  
  
" it's tai he's. . .he's. .."  
  
" He's what !"  
  
" He's told everyone that after the concert you. . ." She sighed and gave Sora a symathtetic look.  
  
" I what !" Sora was strating to get really agitated now.  
  
" he told everyone you slept with him," Mimi blurtted out.  
  
" What !"  
  
" I'm really sorry Sora," Mimi whispered.  
  
" But I didn't !"  
  
" it's okay i knew you would of told me if you did,"  
  
" But I didn't Mimi. How could he say that. . .i. . .I can't belive him. I don't believe it. Why would he do that ?"  
  
" because he's a guy Sora that what they do,"  
  
" No he wouldn't do that Mimi, he's not like that,"  
  
" I'm really sorry Sora, I know how much you liked him,"  
  
" Who did he tell ?"  
  
" Well. . .alot of people,"  
  
" No ! I don't belive it. The barstard. he. . .every one thinks that. . .oh my god," she was shaking with rage. how could anyone she trusted do that to her ? She had been so sure tai was a nice guy.  
  
" don't listen to what anyone says Sora. As long as you know you didn't do it. You don't have anything to worry about,"  
  
" Oh Mimi. I thought that-"  
  
One of the cubicles opened and a tall girl with long jet black hair waltzered over to the sinks to wash her hands.  
  
" Thats the trouble with boys Sora. You can never trust them. I'd stay away from tai if I was you. He's nothing but trouble," Emma told her regretfully.  
  
" yeah . . .thanks," Sora muttered.  
  
" I think she's right," Mimi told Sora once Emma had left the bathroom.  
  
" did you really think I'd go running back to him after that," Sora scolded Her.  
  
" sorry Sora," Mimi said a little offenede,  
  
" Oh i'm sorry Mimi. I don't mean to take it out on you. I. .I just can't beleive he would do that. he seem so. . .so," Hot salty tears started to flood down her cheeks.  
  
Mimi ran over to her and hugged her for comfart.  
  
" I'm-never-goin-going-to-talk-to-him-again," She sobbed.  
  
Sora unlocked her front door. All day she had been holding back the tears. She wasn't going to let anyone see her cry, no one apart from Mimi. All day she had felt people staring at her. Groups of girls whispering. They all thought she was just some stupid slut. Oh god she had been so stupid to even think she could trust him.  
  
Finally she was home. Finally she could let the tears come freelly untill her eyes were dry.  
  
She opened the door, her vision was already blurred from the tears before she entered the apartment.  
  
" sora look who-"  
  
Her Mother started to say. She could just make out the silloutes of three people sitting in the lounge. She snniffed and ran into her room. She slammed the door as hard as she could behind her, then crash on to the bed.  
  
How could he do this to her ? She asked herself that all day. Why would he want to? she had thought that he liked her too. Why would he do this to her if he liked her. Poor gulable little Sora.  
  
" Sora ?" A familiar voice called through the closed door, " Can I come in ?" She hadn't heard that voice for a long time now, but she just to hear it everyday whether she liked it or not.  
  
" No, go away gemma !" She yelled.  
  
" Sora I just want to talk to you, please let me in,"  
  
There had been times when Sora would cry her heart out to her bigsister. Sometimes they would stay up all night and talk, but that was a long time ago. Now Gemma was twenty and too old for sora and her little problems.  
  
" This is my room too Sor, you can't keep me out," Gemma reminded her.  
  
" I don't want to talk to anyone !"  
  
The bedroom door slowly opened.  
  
" Yes you do, I know you sora," A taller more mature version of sora stood in the doorway. She ran over to sora's bed and wrapped her little sister up in bear hug.  
  
" I hate him !" Sora sobbed as her tears soaked into Gemmas t-shirt.  
  
" I had a feeling you were going to say that," Her big sister whispered regretfully, " Tell me what happened,"  
  
" Nothing happened thats the whole point,"  
  
" Oh Sora, whats going on ?"  
  
" He told everyone-that-that-i-hate-him-so-much-Gem,"  
  
" Let me guess. He tried to look big in front of all his friends, so he spread a rumour about you ?"  
  
By the sudden gush of more powerful tears gemma was sure she had hit the nail on the head.  
  
" Sora I know it hurts, you have to cry about it and then get on with your life. How many times do I have to tell you all men are scum ?" She smiled as she stroaked her little sisters hair soothingly.  
  
" I thought he was different !" She wailed,  
  
" We always do. Thats what silly little boys do, desivous us. You just have to learn to ignore them,"  
  
" But i really liked him !"  
  
" it's okay Sor, I know how you feel. do you remember Luke Burns and Mike Flynn? Do you remember how much I cried when they dumped me ?"  
  
" But i didn't think he would do this. I thought he was nice !"  
  
" I'm so sorry you had to go through this Sor,"  
  
There was a gentle knock at the bedroom and Ryan poked his head around the doorway. He was carrying the cordless white phone in his hand.  
  
" Sora it's for you," He looked a little shock to see his two big sisters crying together. Sora sat up on the bed and wiped her eyes.  
  
" who is it ?"  
  
" Tai,"  
  
She felt her anger boil up inside of her, as though she was about to explode at any second. How dare he call her after what he had done !  
  
" Tell that two faced bastard i don't want to speak to him and I'm never going to talk to him again !" She yelled.  
  
her little brothers jaw dropped, he carefully lifted the rediver to his ear.  
  
" She says your a two faced bastard and she's never gona talk to you again," he said clearly and carefully. He paused as he listen to tai, " tai says he really needs to talk to you,"  
  
" Well i don't need to talk to him !"  
  
" she dosn't need to talk to you," he paused again, " He says he didn't tell anyone anything and he really needs to talk to you,"  
  
" tell him I don't care and I'll never speak to him again !"  
  
" She dosn't care and she's never speaking to you again," he took the phone away from his ear and looked at it awkardly, " he hung up," Ryan announced,  
  
" Good," Sora snapped,  
  
" Come on Ryan," Gemma whispered, she pushed her brother into the hall way and shut Sora's bedroom door. Poor kid, she needed some time to think.  
  
"Go to go to him go go go to him go go," Soras eyes snapped open. It was that voice again, whispering over and over. It was right beside her ear, she could feel the cold breath on her cheek.  
  
She sat up. Nothing. She really must be going mad or something.  
  
She glanced over at her clock. 6:30pm she must of fallen asleep after crying so hard this afternoon.  
  
6:30pm Tai would be packing up the half an hour. Oh god what was she saying ! She hated him she couldn't stand him ! How could she still be thinking about him ?  
  
Thinking about those deep caring, lively eyes and that soft thick hair. Thinking about the way he laughed and how easy he was to talk too.  
  
Something caught her eye over in the corner of the room, a shadow. It was just a shadow thats all.  
  
" Go go go go to him go go," A brezze ruffled the hair around her face as a distant voice mumbled to her.  
  
She must be going crazy. something touched her hand gently, suddenly for a few seconds it felt as though her whole arm had been frozen. Something was sitting next to her on the bed. Not something someone.  
  
She ran out of the room befroe she could even find out what it was. She needed to get out of this stupid apartment, she needed to just be alone for awhile.  
  
There was no sign of any of her family in the aparment. she picked up her jacket and locked the aparment door behind her.  
  
" Why did everything always go wrong for her ? Was there some huge sign hanging over her head saying ' Hi i'm Sora please make my life a misery '. Maybe she was exagerating a little bit. Things wern't that bad for her. Come on she had only thought she was falling in love to find out that the boy was a total jerk. And now the whole school thought that she was toatly easy and a slut. Things could be a lot worse.  
  
" Go go go go," What the hell was going on ! That voice again !  
  
she looked around her, she was standing in the middle of the pavement while bust people rushed past her. No one she knew, no one who would speak to her. It didn't sound like a normal voice. it was more like a rustle of leaves, or the flapping of a birds wing.  
  
she looked up. She was standing oposite the diner. how had she come here ? A moment ago she was just aimlessly wondering through the park, somehow she had ended up here.  
  
He said he needed to talk to her. he had been pretty persistant to speak to her.  
  
Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go and talk to him. Just so she could tell him in person what an idiot he was.  
  
Athours note- And thats the end of chapter two, chapter three will be along pretty soon. I based that sisterly conversation on a talk i had with my little step sister, while all my friends were having a wild party at my house I was upstaries comfarting her. Well i guess thats what sisters are for :) R+R 


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with Digimon okay?  
  
History repeated  
  
Chapter three  
  
Tai rubbed his cloth gently over the same spot he had been cleaning on the counter for the last half an hour.  
  
" Look Tai your totally useless here so why don't you just go home?" He hadn't even realised that matt had already closed the place and started putting the stools up on the counter, " It's nearly seven anyway. Just go home,"  
  
" What's the point?" Tai muttered, " I'll just mope around my apartment,"  
  
" Why don't you just give her a call?"  
  
" I tried that. She doesn't want to speak to me. I haven't even done anything wrong,"  
  
" Then tell her that," Matt pleaded him,  
  
" I've tried,"  
  
" Tai just go home, before I have to chuck you out,"  
  
" Alright I'm going," He chucked his cloth through the open kitchen door, it landed with a splash in the sink, " See you tomorrow matt,"  
  
" Seya Tai and try to cheer up,"  
  
Yeah right like that was ever going to happen in a million years. He closed the diner door behind him and stared down at his trainers as he slowly begun to walk home.  
  
" So what do you want to say?" That sweet voice that made his heart race every time he heard it asked him from behind.  
  
" Sora!" He cried. He spun around and saw her leaning against the Diner wall. Her face was stern and he could already feel how angry she was with him. He ran back to her.  
  
" Sora please you have to listen to me. I swear I didn't say any of those things about us. I never told anyone anything,"  
  
" Then why does the whole school think we did it!" She cried throwing her arms up in the air.  
  
" I don't know Sora! But I swear to you that I didn't say any of it,"  
  
She pouted and glared at him, then her expression lightened a little.  
  
" You didn't?" she asked softly.  
  
" Of course not. Why would I say anything that would hurt you?"  
  
She glanced nervously down at the floor then back up his deep eyes. He reached out and took her hand in his.  
  
" Sora I would never do anything to hurt you," He whispered gently,  
  
She stared up into his chocolate brown eyes. This wasn't like her, this wasn't Sora. She never fell for boys like this. She wasn't gullible and pathetic, she was strong. She never let her self get swept along with the crowd. She never gave up on what she thought was right.  
  
So why now did she forget who she was and what she was doing every time those dark eyes looked into hers? Why had she totally forgotten how much she hated him a couple of minutes ago? Why now was she so sure he was telling the truth?  
  
" You mean it don't you," she stated more than asked,  
  
" Of course I do. I. . .I really like you Sora,"  
  
" Then . . .then if you didn't say it. Who did?" She whispered.  
  
" I don't know and I don't know why anyone would want to say those things. But I don't care what they say Sora, as long as you believe me When I say I didn't say it,"  
  
" I didn't believe you would say that in the first place," She lowered her head and tried to avoid his eyes.  
  
" I wouldn't Sora,"  
  
" I know,"  
  
He caught her chin in the palm of her hand and lifted her face up to his.  
  
He enveloped her in a warm gentle kiss.  
  
" Come on lets go somewhere else," He wrapped an arm around her waist, kissed her again sweetly and softly, then led her in the direction of the park.  
  
A shadowed figure watched the couple walk away, she had listened to their every word. Tai was far too good for that girl. He deserved someone better, some one a lot better.  
  
Sora needed to be destroyed, she needed to be taken care of.  
  
And from what she had learnt, the tongue was a more powerful destroyer than any other weapon.  
  
Sora smiled at herself in her dressing table mirror as she brushed out her red hair. Her normal neat dresser had been cluttered up with all of Gemma's makeup and junk. Normally she would have scolded her older sister for messing their room up, but nothing could destroy the great mood she was in this morning.  
  
She felt as though she was floating on air. She had never felt so light and happy. It was asthough every problem she had yesterday had been sucked out of her. And all of this just because a boy liked her? No not just any boy, Tai Kamiya liked her. She grinned at her reflection. He'd arranged to walk her to school this morning and eat lunch with her and hang out together tonight. He would of thought her mood could change so drastically from yesterday.  
  
" Some one's in a good mood today," Gemma mumbled from under her duvet as Sora hummed to herself.  
  
" Yeah well Tai and I sorted everything out yesterday," She said happily,  
  
" What that two faced Bastered who you were never going to speak to again,"  
  
" That's the one. He didn't say any of those things people were saying about us,"  
  
" And you believed him?"  
  
" Yep,"  
  
" Your a sucker Sora, you know that," her sister groaned,  
  
" Maybe I am, but I still believe him,"  
  
" You really like him don't you?"  
  
" Yeah I do. You should meet him Gemma I think you would really like him too,"  
  
Gemma groaned and pulled her duvet back over her head.  
  
Sora smiled at her self in the mirror again. All right so her sister thought she was pathetic, maybe she was. But she had never felt as good about herself with anyone else. Tai actually made her happy. When they had walked through the park together yesterday she hadn't felt embarrassed, tongue tied or nervous at all. She had been totally relaxed and happy. He made her laugh and feel good about herself, isn't that what relationships were all about.  
  
She frowned as she stared into the mirror, the edges around her reflection seemed to blur. She rubbed the side of her face, there was nothing there. A breeze swept a few strands of her hair infront of her eyes in the reflection. Her heart started to beat a little faster when her own hair didn't move.  
  
She looked . . .different. Her lips were slightly redder and pursed in a pout. She had more freckles across the brow of her nose and her eyes looked tired and weary.  
  
Her reflection opened her mouth.  
  
" Go to him," She mouthed,  
  
Sora let out a whimper and jumped backwards. She hadn't said that. She knew she hadn't said that, she hadn't opened her lips. And she didn't have that many freckles. That wasn't her, strange as it seemed that wasn't her reflection.  
  
" What's wrong with you?" Gemma asked as she saw Sora fall off the dressing table stool.  
  
" Nothing . . .I'm going to be late," She muttered quickly and dashed out of the door.  
  
What on earth was happening to her? First she was hearing voices and now she was seeing a different person in the mirror. Something was defiantly wrong with her. Maybe she was just tired, maybe she needed some more sleep or something.  
  
" Hi Tai!" Emma greeted him cheerily as she took a seat beside him. She dumped her purple Spanish book on the desk next to him and grinned annoyingly.  
  
" Hello Emma," Tai said quietly. He was never as happy to see her as she was him. Infact a little voice in his head screamed for him to run away every time he saw her coming. But Tai didn't have the heart to tell her to go away.  
  
" So what are you doing on Saturday night? I was thinking we could go and watch that movie you wanted to see the other night,"  
  
He really wanted to turn around and tell her it was her who had wanted to see that movie the other night and he didn't even like the sound of it. She always seemed to muddle things around to make it sound as though he was the one who wanted to go and do things with her.  
  
" Actually I'm going to the movies with Sora on Saturday," he told her gently. It wasn't exactly a lie, he was going to ask her if she wanted to go when he saw her after school. She just didn't know about it yet.  
  
Matt watched interestedly from his seat behind Tai. It was always worth watching Tai turning down Emma. Matt couldn't stand her, she walked around school like she owned the place. She seemed to believe she was a god and all people should bow down to her, even though she was a total obsessed bimbo.  
  
" Sora huh," Emma's grin wavered as she heard him mention that girls name again, " Your going back out with her after what everyone has been saying?" She asked sceptically.  
  
" What's everyone been saying this time?" He groaned, what was it with school and rumours.  
  
" That she's . . . you know . . .pregnant,"  
  
Tai burst into laughter and heard matt try to stifle his own laughter.  
  
" You actually believe that!" Tai grinned, " that's the most stupid thing I've ever heard!"  
  
" Well that's what everyone's saying. And they don't reckon it's your baby," She whispered menacingly.  
  
" That is so stupid!" Tai cried, all right he hadn't known Sora for very long but he knew she wasn't anything like that. Sora was a nice girl she wouldn't do something like that.  
  
" Who ever starts these things has a few screws lose," He laughed.  
  
" Are you all right Sora, you've been really quite," Tai asked as he walked her home from the diner.  
  
How could she be all right when she was turning mad? She had heard that voice again last night. It had been sitting right next to her whispering constantly in her ear. She had tried to block it out but it wouldn't leave her alone. The thing that made it all so worst was that Gemma couldn't hear it. She was sleeping just on the other side of the room and it didn't even seem to bother her. While it tormented Sora. She was terrified. Sora didn't scared very often, she didn't believe in things like ghosts and monsters, but now she was so scared she was frightened to even go to sleep.  
  
" I'm fine," She smiled up at Tai.  
  
Concern flashed across his eyes and he gave her a quizzical disbelieving look.  
  
" You sure, you seem distracted by something,"  
  
" No I've just been thinking allot. That's all,"  
  
" Wow thinking, I hadn't expected that," He teased,  
  
She hit him playfully on the arm.  
  
" Hey don't get so rough," He laughed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her into a warm bear hug.  
  
When she was with Tai she always felt so safe. Like nothing was going to happen to her, he was her protector.  
  
Her heart seemed to buzz in her stomach. She loved that warm feeling that filled her when they were together.  
  
Her closed his eyes and reached down to her. She lifted her head and their lips met. Her heart pounced in her chest like it was going to spring out of skin. He deepened the kiss, she knew it was going to be another one of those long passionate embraces where she could hardly dare to let go.  
  
Suddenly her head started to spin, she felt dizzy, her legs were suddenly weak beneath her, her whole body had gone numb, she couldn't move.  
  
A picture flashed in front of her closed eyes. Tai and her lying in the grass together. Then in a cottage putting things in a wicker basket. Then fire, fire al around her, she couldn't get away. Then Tai's face flickering through the flames.  
  
She pulled away from him abruptly and gasped for air. She finally had control of her body again, but she was dizzy and felt faint.  
  
" Sora what's wrong?" Tai asked as she broke out of his arms.  
  
She stared up at him trying to get her breath back. That fire every where. Tai had been there. She had seen him, that wasn't her imagination, she had seen him there.  
  
" I . . .I don't know," She whispered,  
  
" You don't look very well. Perhaps you should go home," He suggested.  
  
" I don't feel well," she muttered.  
  
Authors note- And that's chapter three out of the way. Hold on to your seats because chapter four will be out very very soon. *~* 


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer- blah blah don't own Digimon mumble mumble murmur murmur so there.  
  
History Repeated  
  
Chapter four  
  
" Sora are you alright, you look really pale," Her mother injured as Sora ghostly wandered into the living room.  
  
" I'm not feeling to good. I'm going to go to bed," She murmured without looking at anyone of her family.  
  
" Bed! But it's still light outside!" Ryan exclaimed,  
  
" Yeah well I'm not well," She snapped at him. Stupid little brother always sticks his nose into her business. She frowned at that thought. What was she talking about, he was only a kid it was probably a shock that anyone would want to go to bed before it was time at his age.  
  
She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. What was happening to her? Those pictures she saw when Tai had kissed her were so vivid, they felt so real. As though she was actually watching them happen, but she was missing pieces. Like a cartoon with missing cells.  
  
She thought back to the first time she had ever seen Tai. That terrifying feeling that had suddenly swamped over her. It was like she was burning . . .  
  
And now she had seen that fire. This was to weird for her to handle. What she had seen this afternoon was like a vision, it was almost like some one had wanted her to see it.  
  
This was so stupid, so crazy. She was letting herself get swept along with her own imagination.  
  
Then why did these weird things keep happening when she was with Tai? Was she really so much in love with him that he could make her sick and scared like this? What! She wasn't in love with Tai. They had only been seeing each other for the past couple of weeks. This wasn't anything serious. Or was it?  
  
" Go go go go go go go go go," The silvery voice echoed around her room.  
  
" No you go. Leave me alone!" She cried, she threw the covers over her head. What was wrong with her?  
  
Tai absentmindedly walked past his apartment block. Sora hadn't been to school today. She was acting really weird yesterday. He'd have to go and see her right now, before work started.  
  
He found himself outside her apartment door even before he'd actually decided he would go and see her.  
  
He rang the bell sharply, he'd never actually been to her apartment before.  
  
" Hey Tai!" Ryan cried happy to see him as he pulled open the door.  
  
" Hi Ryan. I've come to see Sora,"  
  
" Oh she's sick. Hey do you want to go over to the park and play some soccer?" The boy asked eagerly.  
  
Tai grinned, Ryan was a really energetic kid.  
  
" Actually I'd thought I'd see how Sora was doing anyway,"  
  
" Oh you don't want to talk to her when she's sick. She just shouts," Ryan tried to persuade him, he dashed into the apartment and picked up his soccer ball, " Come on I already said I'd meet jack and Dan over there. We can play two a side now with you,"  
  
" Thanks Ryan but I better not today,"  
  
" Okay then, suit yourself. Seya Tai," The little boy ran out of the apartment and slammed the door behind him. Leaving Tai standing in the middle of an unfamiliar home.  
  
" Ryan wher- Oh Hi," Sora blinked a little taken aback to see Tai standing in the middle of her living room.  
  
" Hey. I wanted to see how you were. Ryan just ran off to the park and left me here," he walked across the room to where she stood in her old jeans and baggy jumper in her bedroom doorway.  
  
" Oh," She whispered,  
  
" So are you feeling better,"  
  
" Yeah allot better thanks," ' Now your here' she added silently.  
  
" Do you want to go and listen to some CDs or something?" She asked,  
  
" Yeah okay. I can't stay long because I've got work this afternoon," he added as he followed her into her room.  
  
She pulled a c.d. out of the rack and placed in it the stereo.  
  
" Sorry about the mess. My sisters a real slob," She explained,  
  
" Oh and your a neat freak are you?" he asked playfully,  
  
" No I'm just as much of a pig as she is,"  
  
He sat on the edge of her bed watching as she fiddled with the stereo. A warm breeze ruffled past his face. He breathed in a deep almost familiar scent, but he couldn't remember where he recognised it.  
  
Suddenly his whole body went numb, he couldn't feel anything apart from his heart pounding in his rib cage. His vision was blurring, he couldn't quite see properly. The music suddenly seemed far away as though it was at the other end of a tunnel. He had no control over his body, none at all. Before he even knew what he was doing he had grabbed Sora around the waist and thrown her on the bed.  
  
He could see himself smovering her in kisses. He was lying on top of her, his hands were running down her sides, through her hair, across her face. He was kissing her like there was no tomorrow.  
  
But he couldn't feel any of it. He hadn't started doing it, so he couldn't stop. He couldn't feel his lips pressing against her silky hair and skin, only see it.  
  
The only thing he could feel was passion. Such a passion he thought he was going to be sick from it. Hot blooded, rough, desperate, passion. He'd never felt anything like it before. It was as though he was about to explode with desire. He had to have her right now, he couldn't tare himself away from her. It was so strong all most unbreakable, a force locking on to his body, taking control of him. He wasn't doing any of this, but he wasn't about to stop it either.  
  
" Tai," Sora's whispered faintly.  
  
He leapt away from her and sat up at the end of the bed. It was gone, whatever had taken him under its spell had left him. He tried to catch his breath, as the situation became clearer in his mind.  
  
Sora pulled herself into a sitting position. He stared at her unable to make sense of what just happened. She was shaking, not very much, just so that her breathing was irregular and she seemed to tremor. He was too, but that wasn't the point. He had just done something that he couldn't even control about himself.  
  
" I . . ." he whispered, barely above a breath, " I don't know . . .. Sorry Sora,"  
  
She swallowed and shook her head.  
  
" I don't know what came over me,"  
  
" It's . . .okay," She mumbled.  
  
" I'm . . .I'm really sorry,"  
  
" It's not your fault,"  
  
" I . . .I better get to work," He stuttered.  
  
" Okay . . .see you tomorrow Tai,"  
  
" Bye Sora,"  
  
She couldn't even look at him as he dashed out of the apartment.  
  
Oh god what was happening to her. She couldn't stop him. Not that she had wanted to, but it was so . . .so . . .strange. Not just strange, terrifying. She had lost control of her own body. But she hadn't just stood there like some zombie, someone else had moved for her. Someone else had kissed Tai, hugged him, moved her hands, breathed for her. It might of been Tai's body on top of her, but she knew it wasn't Tai controlling it.  
  
All she could feel was a craze, hungriness, and an obsession to be with him. Something so strong that she couldn't take her own body back. It wasn't her, but who else could it of been. That was her lusting over him, it was him embracing her. No one else had been in the room, it was just the two of them. it was his heart she could feel against her chest, his warm breaths over her skin.  
  
She was still shaking, not from fear of what he had done to her. Pouncing on her like that. Fear that she hadn't been able to stop him.  
  
Athuors note- Okay this wasn't as long as my other chapters, but there's more to come very very soon. peace. 


	5. Chapter five

Disclaimer- you know the drill by now. I don't anything to do with Digimon  
  
Histroy Repeated  
  
Chapter five  
  
Kari pushed open her apartment door and flopped down on the coach beside her elder brother. He was staring at the T.V with a distant look in his eyes. She knew him to well to think that he was watching some mindless talk show.  
  
" What's up with you?" She asked playfully, " Don't tell me you lost another game of soccer and now your whole world is going to fall apart,"  
  
He shrugged and made some groaning sound.  
  
" Okay then let me see. The cafeteria was all out of pizza at lunch. No? You've just found out the moons not made of cheese. Oh I know! Someone told you the power rangers aren't real again," She laughed remembering some of the arguments they had as children.  
  
He didn't move, just stared at the colourful screen. Normally she would have at least got a playful punch on the arm.  
  
" Tai are you alright?" She asked gently. Something was defiantly wrong with her big brother this time.  
  
" No," He sighed and folded his arms,  
  
" What's the matter?"  
  
" You wouldn't understand," he muttered,  
  
" Try me,"  
  
" Believe me Kari you wouldn't understand. I don't even understand so how could you,"  
  
" Tai you know you can talk to me. You may still think I'm eight years old but I can try to help you,"  
  
He sighed and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
" I just. . Just did something really stupid today, to someone I really care about,"  
  
" Someone whose name begins with s?"  
  
" Look it doesn't matter Kari. Just leave it out okay,"  
  
" I just want to know what's wrong. What did you do to her?"  
  
" Nothing,"  
  
" You must have done something if you're this upset,"  
  
" I'm not upset. I'm just mad at my self,"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because some really weird stuffs going on and I can't control it or stop it. I don't want to hurt her, but I feel like that's all that I'm doing,"  
  
" You really like her don't you Tai?" Kari asked smiling kindly,  
  
" How could I not like her,"  
  
" Then what ever you've done she'll understand. If you really didn't mean to hurt her,"  
  
" I don't know what's going on Kari. I think about her all the time. I can't get her out of my head. I like her so much, but I'm really scared I'm going to hurt her,"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" It's just this feeling I have. Some times . . .Kari you know how when we were little we used to make up those stories about ghosts,"  
  
" Yeah,"  
  
" And you used to swear you saw one in my room once,"  
  
" Yeah," She started to laugh,  
  
" Well sometimes I feel as though I'm being . . .watched. Like there's someone else in the room behind me. Then sometimes at night I can swear I can hear voices, I just can't work out what they're saying,"  
  
" Are you saying your being haunted!" Kari burst into laughter, Tai was always trying to wind her up.  
  
" Kari I'm not joking," he whispered. His face was deadly serious, not even a glint of a smile showed in his eyes.  
  
" You are serious aren't you," She whispered, " Why?"  
  
" I don't know. It just feels like someone's always beside me. And when . . .when I'm with Sora I feel it even more. It's like it's trying to reach out and grab her. Then today it almost did. I can't explain what happened, but I just started making out with her and . . .and it wasn't me making out. It was like someone else was in my body and had pushed me to the back of my mind,"  
  
" So you reckon your ghost friend has the hot's for Sora?" Kari grinned mischievously.  
  
" Kari it's not funny,"  
  
" I know. Look Tai I don't know what's going on. Maybe your imagination is just running away with you or something,"  
  
" Yeah probably," he muttered,  
  
" Or maybe you should call in the exorcist," She laughed.  
  
He picked up a cushion and hit her around the back of her head playfully.  
  
" It must of been brilliant," Sora sighed as she listened to her friend Jodi talk about her vacation in Hawaii. She stuffed her gym kit into her bag and grinned at Jodi,  
  
" It was! I really really wish I was back there," Jodi sighed dreamily, " So what's been going on around here while I've been spending two weeks in the sun, sea and up to my elbows in hot surfers,"  
  
" Oh my gosh I totally forgot to tell you guys," Mimi cried frowning a hand up to her mouth," You'll never guess what matt told me this morning,"  
  
" Matt?" Jodi asked devishly. She sat down on the bench in the girl's locker rooms and waited for an explanation.  
  
" Please Jodi don't even ask, she'll never shut up," Sora warned her,  
  
" Who's Matt?" Jodi asked ignoring Sora's groans,  
  
" Matt is the cutest, sweetest, gourgest, talentest, funniest guy in the whole world," Mimi smiled forgetting what she was going to say.  
  
" Are you going out," Jodi asked eagerly,  
  
" Yep. For two weeks now,"  
  
" Mimi what were you going to tell us?" Sora asked quickly before her friend could get into another long conversation about how great matt is.  
  
" Oh some one started a fire in the girls bathroom on the second floor of the English corridor. Any way Matt's in a band and-"  
  
" What!" Sora cried,  
  
" Yea apparently it was deliberate as well,"  
  
" To bad they didn't burn the whole place down," Jodi laughed,  
  
" Who would try and do that though?" Sora said thoughtfully.  
  
" Anyway as I was saying Matt's in a band, he's the lead singer and he also plays the guitar. He's really good at it as well. And he works in that little old fashioned diner around the corner from the park. His got really cool blonde spiky hair and these fabulous blue eyes,"  
  
" Hey Mimi why don't you go and fetch your shoe," Sora laughed as she picked Mimi's shoe of the floor and threw it into the long row of showerheads, anything to get Mimi to shut up for a little while.  
  
" Sora!" Mimi cried as she ran down the tiled floor to fetch her trainer.  
  
Jodi gave Sora an evil look. Sora knew just what her friend was about to do. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to tell her to stop. But it was too late.  
  
Jodi's hand slammed down on the button to turn on all twelve showers.  
  
Mimi's screams echoed around the empty changing room as cold water soaked through her uniform and drenched her skin.  
  
" I'm going to kill you!" She howled.  
  
" Run!" Jodi screamed,  
  
Sora didn't have any choice but to get out of there right now. She followed Jodi out of the locker room, down the crowded corridors and crashing into their biology classroom.  
  
" You really shouldn't have done that Jodi," Sora said sternly as they fell into their seats.  
  
" I know,"  
  
Neither of them could hold it in any longer. They burst into wild laughter.  
  
" Did you see the look on her face," Jodi panted, " She looked like a drowned rat.  
  
" Poor Mimi," Sora managed to choke out. She thought her sides were going to split with laughter.  
  
It felt so good to be joking around with Jodi again. She hadn't laughed like this in ages. Well she had laughed like this when she was with Tai, but she didn't think she'd be laughing with him for a while again. It had been two days since she last spoke to him. All right it wasn't that long, but it felt an age.  
  
She hadn't seen him around school and she hadn't been to the diner, she wasn't exactly avoiding him, just keeping out of his way. She'd felt miserable lately, she didn't know why exactly. No she did know why, it was because she hadn't been around him. But she'd never admit to being so pathetic. Laughing like this with Jodi was a godsend.  
  
" Could Sora Tacknouche please report to the principals office," The crackely voice over the classroom speaker demanded.  
  
Sora instantly stopped laughing. She had never been asked to go to the principal's office before, never.  
  
" Oh Sora's been a bad girl," Jodi laughed, " What have you been up to Sora while I've been away,"  
  
" Nothing," Wild thoughts ran through her mind as she walked down the now empty corridors. Mimi hadn't turned up to biology, Sora guessed she had gone home. Mimi wouldn't go to the principal just because they had played a joke on her.  
  
What if something had happened at home? What if something had happened to her parents or Gemma or Ryan? She quickened her pace. Or what about nanny? She hadn't been very well lately, everyone knew that.  
  
" I've come to see Mr Carhill," She informed the receptionist.  
  
The old woman gave her an unreadable look, the wrinkles at the side of her mouth seemed to sag a little.  
  
" Go in, he's waiting for you," Her dry voice told Sora.  
  
Sora took a deep breath and slowly opened the glass door to Mr Carhill office. Mr Carhill sat behind a wooden desk stroking his stubble grey beard as he watched her enter. Infront of the desk sat her mother with a blank expression across her normal soft face. Across the room form her mother sat a female police office with blonde hair tied up in a bun. An empty chair sat in-between them.  
  
Oh god something was wrong. Something terrible must have happened.  
  
" Uh, Miss Tacknouche, please have a seat," Mr Carhill said indicating to the empty chair.  
  
" What's happened?" She blurted out before she could control her dread.  
  
" I was hoping you could tell us that Sora," He answered blankly.  
  
Sora glanced at her mother as she sat down. She had tears forming her amber eyes, she was crying but her mother never cried.  
  
" I believe you would have heard of the fire started in one of girls bathrooms last night Sora?"  
  
She nodded her head dumbly.  
  
" Well I am sorry to inform you that a witness has come forward this morning. They have told us that they saw you coming out of that bathroom at around the time of the fire,"  
  
Sora stared at him in disbelief. What was he trying to say?  
  
" We have reason to believe that you purposely started that fire last night Sora,"  
  
" What!" She cried shocked, " Why would I do that!"  
  
" That's what we are hoping to find out Sora,"  
  
" But I didn't. I'd never do that. Who ever told you they saw me was lying. I'd never do anything like that. I only heard about the fire this morning. Honest,"  
  
" There I told you my Sora would never do that," her mother cried breaking her silence.  
  
" Can you tell us where you were at five o'clock last night Sora?"  
  
Where was she last night? She was wondering aimlessly through the park. Trying to escape from any sense of human life. She had found a deserted area where she knew no one ever came. She had sat down under a tree and cried for an hour, for no good reason only that she wanted to cry.  
  
" I . . .I was in the park,"  
  
" Was anyone with you?" the police officer asked.  
  
" No, just me,"  
  
" So you don't have anyone to back up your explanation?"  
  
" No, but. . .but that doesn't mean I did it. I didn't do it I swear that I didn't,"  
  
The argument she had with Tai suddenly sprung into her head as she said those last words.  
  
" But our witness swears they saw you running down the English corridor,"  
  
" I didn't . . ."  
  
" I'm sorry Miss Tacknouche and Mrs Tacknouche. But I'm afraid Sora will have to be suspended until we get to the bottom of this investigation,"  
  
" But I didn't do it!"  
  
" You can't suspend her!"  
  
" I'm very sorry, it's standard procedure you understand. Just so everyone's minds are at rest until this case is solved,"  
  
" NO I DO'NT UNDERSTANDS! I haven't done anything wrong!" Sora shouted jumping out of her seat.  
  
" You will be allowed back on school property when every thing has been cleared up. But until then I would be grateful if you would stay at home. Of course if you are found guilty Sora, you'll be expelled from this school,"  
  
" I can't believe this! Your making my daughter miss out on the education she has a right to because some little brat told you they saw her. When they obviously didn't,"  
  
" Do you know where your daughter was yesterday afternoon?" The policewoman asked Sora's mother.  
  
" In the park like she says! Come on Sora I don't want to stay around here for a minute longer,"  
  
Her Mother grabbed Sora's arm and pulled her out of the office and down the deserted corridor.  
  
" Sora!" A familiar voice called out to her. She spun around and her heart jumped into her throat as she saw Tai leaning against the wall outside the principals reception.  
  
" Sora how come you had to go see Carhill?" He asked softly,  
  
" Come on Sora we don't have time to talk," Her Mother snapped as she dragged her down the hall.  
  
" Sora what's going on?" Tai asked urgency quivered in his voice,  
  
" Talk to you later Tai," She called as tried to keep up with her mother.  
  
" Sora this is so ridiculous!" Mimi cried down the phone, she had obviously forgiven Sora for her prank this afternoon.  
  
" You're telling me," Sora mumbled.  
  
" Where would anyone get the idea that you're an arsonist? That's just so stupid!"  
  
" Someone told them they saw me," Sora whispered. It was still hard to believe that anyone would make up something so serious as that. Something that could totally destroy her life.  
  
" Who would do such an awful thing!"  
  
" I don't know Mimi. I'm just so . . .so confused. I can't think straight. I feel really hurt, but angry at the same time. And I . . .I . . .oh I don't know what I'm going to do Mim,"  
  
" Don't worry Sora. I know you didn't do it everyone who knows you would never believe you'd do such a thing,"  
  
" Thanks Mimi,"  
  
" You should have seen our class in History. They were all up in arms shouting that it was so stupid and you should be allowed back in school,"  
  
Sora smiled at that thought, she had always tried hard to be nice to people and she had a lot of good friends around her to show for it.  
  
" And you should have seen what Tai did today at lunch. I was sitting at a table with him, matt and Jodi and this guy were behind us saying that . . .oh that you were. . er,"  
  
" Go ahead and say it Mimi,"  
  
" That you were a psychopathic arsonist and it was really obvious that you had done it. I was sitting there listening to what he was saying and I was really close to turning around and giving him a piece of my mind. Then Tai turns around and smacks the guy full blow in the mouth. This boys just standing there holding his jaw in fear. And then Tai starts telling him if he ever hears him call you anything again he'll beat the living crap out of him. Did you hear that Sora? He said he'd kill him for you,"  
  
" He didn't mean that Mimi," Sora whispered, she was glad she was talking on the phone so her friend couldn't see her blush.  
  
" He really likes you Sora, I know he doe's. You're really lucky, because that was a really sweet and brave thing he did for you,"  
  
" Yeah well . . ."  
  
" I know that you think I don't listen to you, but I know you really like him too. So why have you suddenly stopped speaking to each other?"  
  
" Oh you noticed then,"  
  
" Yes and matt has. He says that Tai's been really depressed. What happened?"  
  
" Nothing really. It was just a little stupid thing. I guess . . .I think that things were moving to fast and that just scared me a little bit,"  
  
" Moving to fast?"  
  
" Yeah,"  
  
" What happened really Sora?"  
  
" We were . . .we were just making out and I.. I don't know why but it scared me. I know that is a totally lame thing to say, but . . .it was so hot and passionate . . .I've never felt like that before,"  
  
" So you broke up with him because you like him?"  
  
" No! And anyway we were never really properly together,"  
  
" You don't have to declare that your boyfriend and girlfriend to be going out. And it looked pretty serious to me,"  
  
" Well I do like him, I'm just not ready for this yet,"  
  
" Look Sora I've really got to go, my dads been yelling at me about the phone bill again. I'll speak to you tomorrow okay? Bye!"  
  
The line went dead as she clicked the phone back into its cradle. Sora sighed and rolled on to her bed. Why was everything in her life suddenly swirling down the plughole when it had been so great? Why did everything always go wrong for her?  
  
" Sora, Sora hunny wake up," Her mother whispered gently shaking her,  
  
" What's wrong?" She mumbled, she glanced over at her clock 8:50. She wasn't allowed to go to school today so why was she being waken up so early?  
  
" The school called hunny. They want to have another interview with you this morning in half an hour. Go get dressed and we'll leave as soon as you're ready.  
  
Typical. Even when she wasn't allowed in the building school could still get her out of bed. The one good thing about suspension was that she got to lie in. It was Thursday, that meant she would be having geography right now. Poor fools who had to go to school. Maybe the time off wasn't going to be so bad.  
  
" Miss Tachenouche we believe that you weren't telling us the whole truth about where you were on Tuesday night," Mr Carhill said sternly. He linked his hands together and leant forward in his leather chair.  
  
" I told you I was in the park,"  
  
" Alone?"  
  
" Yes alone,"  
  
" Well it has come to our attention by a friend of yours that you were not as you say alone,"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Who were you with in the park Sora?"  
  
" I wasn't with anyone,"  
  
" A Mr Kamiya would deny that," a slight smile raised at the corner of her principal's lips,  
  
" Tai?"  
  
" Yes, he can and will account for your whereabouts on the night of the fire at five o'clock. Also the police have found no trace of you being in the bathroom at the start of the fire. So if you will except our pardon, you may return to class right away,"  
  
" Uh. . Okay," She muttered blankly.  
  
" See I don't know why you didn't believe my Sora in the first place," Her Mother snapped at Mr Carhill.  
  
" Well if Sora would have told us who she was really with then we could have saved on allot of trouble and hassle. But your daughter decided to protect her friend instead obviously. Mr Kamiya has explained to us the situation already. Now I believe your next lesson will be starting soon Sora. Of you go now,"  
  
Sora gave a puzzled look at Mr Carhill and then left the office leaving her mother behind.  
  
What was going? That's all she ever seemed to ask herself lately. Tai had lied for her. He must have made some story about her being with him, but he was working on Tuesday.  
  
A hand grabbed hold of her arm as she mingled into the crowded hallway.  
  
" Sora," Tai said quietly, " Are they letting you back in?"  
  
" Tai what did you do?" She asked curiously.  
  
He grinned down at her, his eyes sparked with energy and happiness.  
  
" I just told them you were with me in the park on Tuesday after school. But I didn't want you to tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to find out about us,"  
  
" But that's a lie," She whispered.  
  
" Well I wasn't going to let them expel you for something you hadn't done,"  
  
" But you could really get into trouble for lying to the police Tai. Really big trouble,"  
  
" And you could get in even bigger trouble for setting fire to a building,"  
  
" But I didn't,"  
  
" I know, that's why I told them you were with me. I don't care what they do to me,"  
  
She stared into those deep brown pools filled with life and warmth.  
  
" I'm really. . .I'm really sorry about the other day Sora. Can you forgive me,"  
  
She reached up and drew him into a long passionate kiss. Right now she couldn't think of anything else she wanted to do more. He had saved her. He had risked his own well being to protect her.  
  
" I'll take that as a yes," he grinned foolishly as they broke away.  
  
She kissed him again lightly and softly.  
  
" Defiantly a yes then,"  
  
She watched as that girl slobbered all over Tai. So she was back again then. She was defiantly a lot harder to get rid of then others before her. Oh well she'd just have to try harder next time. And next time she would succeed.  
  
Authors note- and there's chapter five. Six will be up as soon as I get time to do it. See ya soon and hope you like it so far. 


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with Digimon.  
  
History repeated  
  
Chapter six  
  
She inhaled small sharp breaths filled with smoke, while trying not to panic. She could feel her skin stinging under the flames as they licked over her body. It was the fire again. It didn't scare her as much as it used to, but it still terrified her. She closed her eyes and tried to make the pain stop. Tai wasn't even anywhere near her this time. She only seemed to feel like this when she was with him, but at the moment she was sitting in the cafeteria with Mimi and Jodi.  
  
" Sora are you okay?" Jodi asked worriedly,  
  
Sora snapped opened her eyes, she must look so stupid. With no reason for doing so she swung her head around. Her eyes immediately met with a piercing green pair on the over side of the room, staring at her. Emma flicked her long black hair over her shoulder and turned away from Sora.  
  
" Yeah I'm fine," Sora muttered. Just as suddenly as the sensation had come it had gone.  
  
" I've got to get some stuff from my locker, I'll see you two in class," She told her friends.  
  
" Okay,"  
  
She slipped off of the bench and headed down the long corridor to her locker. Out of the blue an arm wrapped itself around her stomach and pulled her into the person's body. He sweetly kissed the back of her neck.  
  
" Hey Tai," she grinned already guessing it would be him. She turned around and he grinned down at her. At once he swooped down and kissed her properly.  
  
She had been with Tai for a month, two weeks and three days now. And if she didn't say so her self, everything was perfect. She had never felt so happy just to be with one person. They nearly all of their time together, not that Tai had very much spare time. While he was working she would go and sit at the counter and talk to him, even help him clear up sometimes when matt wanted to get off early. While he was at soccer practice she would sit at the sidelines and watch him. She would even get up at seven on a Sunday morning to go and watch him coach her little brothers team. All right so she did sound a little bit pathetic following him ever where, but it wasn't like that. He always asked her to come with him and she wasn't going to say no to spending time with her boyfriend. When he had finished work they would go back to his apartment and he would cook dinner for his little sister and her. His parents both worked late so it was his job to look after Kari. Most girls would have moaned about hanging around his little sister, but Sora really liked Kari. She was allot more grown up than most girls her age and she was really fun to be around, just like Tai. When they finished dinner they would all sit and watch a video together, or just hang out. With no offence to Kari at all, sometimes Sora just liked to be alone in the apartment together. Of course she was allowed to like being alone with her boyfriend but this was different. Sometimes they would lay down on the coach together in total silence, he would hold her so tightly she thought he would never let her go and then they'd just lay there until it was time for her to go home, or until she felt herself falling asleep and realised she couldn't stay with him for ever.  
  
It wasn't a sickly sweet relationship, they goofed around and had arguments, but she could never stay mad him for very long.  
  
The best thing out of everything between them was they were now totally normal. She didn't see other people's reflections in her mirror, she didn't here voices whispering to her in the middle of the night. Apart from the odd sensation that she was being burned everything was totally normal. Alright it wasn't very normal that she kept on thinking there was fire all around her, that she couldn't breath for no reason at all, that she would be scared to death that she was going to die. But apart from that everything was just perfect.  
  
She probably shouldn't say that. She might jinx it all if she said it was perfect. There she went again, she didn't believe in jinxes or spells or curses or ghosts.  
  
" Perfect," She whispered as she pulled away from Tai, just to prove to herself that nothing would happen.  
  
" Thanks I try my best," he grinned.  
  
" I'm home!" Sora called into the apartment as she threw her school bag on the counter.  
  
" I thought you were going back to Tai's again tonight," her mother said suspiciously as she walked out of her bedroom.  
  
" I was but I got an English essay today and I thought I better do it,"  
  
" Wow your actually doing homework," Ryan sniggered from the coach. She pulled a face at him.  
  
" Anyway I'm going to stay in tonight mom I th-" She suddenly stopped dead in the middle of her sentence. Around her mothers neck was an oval golden locket, it had a chain design around the rim.  
  
She had no idea why but her heart had just leapt into her throat at the sight of it.  
  
" Where did you get that necklace?" She asked her Mother slowly.  
  
" Oh this. It's been in out family for years and years. I thought that I had lost it a long time ago, but I found it this morning in the back of my dresser,"  
  
" I've never seen it before,"  
  
" Well it was a long time ago that I lost it. You probably won't remember it. My Mother gave it to me the day I married your father," She smiled fondly as though recalling a happy memory, " Actually it's got quite a history to it,"  
  
" It has?"  
  
" Yes. I'd say it must be about three hundred years old now,"  
  
" Three hundred years!" Ryan cried, " That's ages,"  
  
" Do you want to hear the story to it?"  
  
" Yeah!" Ryan cried. Something inside Sora was crying out no. She wanted to run away and never listen or see anything to do with that locket.  
  
" Well three hundred years ago our family were farmers in a small village. Now the family had a son and an elder daughter. Our great great great aunt and great great great grandfather. It's a whole lot of more great's but I don't know how many. Well the area around the town was owned by a lord, he was very powerful and controlled most of the village. But the lord had a son. Apparently he was incredibly handsome and rich as well, of course all of the girls wanted to marry him but he was already to betrothed to the mayor's daughter.  
  
Then one day the lords son meant our great aunt and they fell madly in love with each other. But of course they knew they could never be together because of their families. A lord's son could never marry a farmer's daughter.  
  
Then one night they decide to run away together and elope. They arranged to met in the middle of the night and never return. But while Our Aunt gavered up her few belongings a murderous crowd came to her cottage. She had been accused of witchcraft. People were very ruthless in those days about such accusations so she wasn't even given a fair trial. She was just tied to the stake and prepared to burn. As they set fire to the bonfire the Lords son wondered into the Village Square. He couldn't believe his eyes and demanded that they untied her. But the people said that she was a witch and deserved to die. He couldn't save her at all, the fire was already sweeping over her. So he decided that he couldn't live without her and threw him self on the flames, to die with her.  
  
When our great uncle was married he gave his sisters' gold locker to his new wife and she gave it to her daughter on her wedding day. And so it's been handed down from generation to generation,"  
  
" Was she really a witch?" Ryan asked eagerly.  
  
" No Ryan witches don't exist,"  
  
" Are you all right Sora, you don't look well?" her Mother stated.  
  
Of course she wasn't all right. She felt asthough she was going to throw up any second. Her Mothers story rushed around her head. It was just a story, it happened hundreds of years ago, and she tried to assure herself. But something inside wouldn't let this awful feeling of fear and dread go.  
  
" They must have really loved each other," She whispered, " To kill him for her,"  
  
" I think that was really stupid, I'd never kill my self over a girl," Ryan told them,  
  
" Oh and what would you know Ryan your just a little kid. You've never even been in love!" She yelled at him.  
  
Tears stun at the back of her eyes, she clenched her fists to try and calm herself. Her whole body was shaking with rage and sadness. She ran into her room and slammed her door before either of them could say another word.  
  
It was a warm summer's day. The sun peaked through the gaps in the oaks tree branches above her. She sighed happily as she lay her head down on Tai's muscular chest. She had never felt so content in all her life, just the two of them finally alone together. She never wanted this moment to end. She loved him so much it overwhelmed her. She could feel their passion running through her veins, with every beat of her heart it grew stronger. She would never stop loving him, never. No matter where he was she would always know his heart belonged to her. Even when they had left this world they would still be together.  
  
He softly stroked her hair as she listened to his heartbeat. Nothing in the world could compare to this moment. He would trade all of his wealth in a second just to be with her.  
  
Suddenly the sky clouded over. Arms grabbed hold of her and pulled her from him. She tried to reach out but she was being dragged further and further away. She tried to call out but no words left her open mouth.  
  
No, no they couldn't take her from him. Wild fury erupted with in her, she was enraged, furious. No one could do this to them, how dare they. Hot salty tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
He was gone, she could never have him back. Desolation, gloom, sorrow and loneliness suddenly overwhelmed her hate. She couldn't live with out him. Now he was gone and she'd never have him back.  
  
Sora suddenly bolted upright in her bed as awoke from her dream. That's all it was, just a dream.  
  
She rubbed the sore tears away from her eyes.  
  
No it wasn't a dream! Of course it wasn't a dream, this had happened. They had been ripped apart. Why hadn't she seen it before? Was she really that closed minded that she just couldn't believe it. Of course it was real. That dream was so vivid it could only be a memory. Her memory.  
  
More tears flowed down her cheeks as she sobbed into her hands. She needed to see him, she needed to be with him right now.  
  
The Simpons theme tune rang in Tai's ears. He shoved his pillow over his head, had someone set his alarm to cartoons or something?  
  
As he slowly began to join the world of the living he realised it was his cell phone. Who the hell could be ringing him at Two in the morning? He fell out of bed and fumbled around inside his bag by his desk for the annoying tune.  
  
" Tai?" Sora's urgent voice called down the receiver.  
  
" Sora what's wrong? Why are you calling me so early,"  
  
" Tai I really need to talk to you," he could hear her voice quiver as though she had been crying,  
  
" Sora what's wrong?" He asked again,  
  
" Tai please I need to see you. I'm so sacred. I need you Tai. I don't want to be by myself,"  
  
" Shhhhh," he soothed her, " it's alright Sora. I'm coming over right now okay,"  
  
" Actually I'm already at the bottom of your apartment stairs," She whispered,  
  
" Oh . . .Come straight up,"  
  
She hung up the phone. He quickly picked up a screwed up shirt from his floor and shoved it over his head. He tiptoed out into the living room and opened the front door.  
  
Before he even knew what had happened she had thrown herself into his arms. Her petite body jerked as she sobbed into his chest.  
  
" Shhhhh," he whispered as he led her into his room. He sat her down on the edge of his bed and held tightly onto her, rocking her back and forth gently to calm her sobs.  
  
" What's happened?" he asked softly,  
  
" A dream," She choked out,  
  
" A dream?"  
  
" No not just a dream a memory,"  
  
" A memory? Sora what's happened, please just give me a straight answer,"  
  
" I'm . . .I'm being haunted!" She cried, even more violent tears ran into his shirt.  
  
" Haunted?"  
  
" You won't understand Tai,"  
  
Haunted, of course he would understand.  
  
" Why do you say that,"  
  
" Because . . .Tai you have to believe me. Please. At first I thought I was going mad but I know I understand. Please Tai you have to believe me,"  
  
" Alright I'll believe you Sora,"  
  
Promise?"  
  
" Of course,"  
  
" It's . . .I hate it Tai. In the middle of the night I used to wake up and hear people whispering beside me. Go they kept on saying I didn't know why but now I do,"  
  
" You heard them too?" he whispered,  
  
" And then I was looking in the mirror and I saw someone else staring back. I really thought I was going crazy Tai,"  
  
" If you're crazy then I must be aswell,"  
  
" Then I had this dream Tai. But it wasn't a dream it really happened. Only it happened a long time ago. It was me and you Tai. You were a lord's son and I was a farmer's daughter. But they wouldn't let us get married even thought we were in love. So we were going to run away. But they said I was a witch and they burned me. Then you threw yourself on the fire!" She almost screamed the last bit.  
  
If he hadn't been so shocked at what she was saying he would have tried to silence her so she didn't wake up his parents.  
  
" They looked just like us Tai, you may think I made it up but I didn't. We were them and they were us. And now her spirits after me Tai. Not after me just with me. She's been telling me to go to you because she needs you so much. Or she needs her you. They've been apart so long she can't stand it. They need to be together,"  
  
" When we were in your room that time. When we started kissing and I couldn't control myself. You felt like that to didn't you? Like someone was taking you over,"  
  
" It was them Tai. They have been apart so long they used us to get to each other,"  
  
" Sora . . .I,"  
  
" Please Tai you said you would believe me!"  
  
" Sora I do believe you. As crazy as it sounds I do. I've heard them to. The voices in the middle of the night,"  
  
" And sometimes when I'm with you I feel asthough my whole body is burning. Like I'm the one tied to the stake,"  
  
" It's alright Sora,"  
  
" Oh my god Tai what's happening here. I understand it all, but I shouldn't. There dead both of them, but their still coming back to change our lives,"  
  
" Maybe they were trying to help us,"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Telling us things, encouraging us to be together. Maybe they didn't want . . .history to repeat it's self,"  
  
" I don't like it Tai. I never wanted to see what happened. I didn't just see it I felt it. Her heart was ripped out of her chest when they were torn apart. She loved him so much that she couldn't bear to live anymore without him Tai. I've never felt anything so powerful . . ."  
  
" God they must have loved,"  
  
" I want her to leave me alone,"  
  
" When we were in your room . . .I've never felt anything like that before Sora. I thought I was going to explode with passion,"  
  
" Me too and there was nothing I could do to stop it," Tears began to roll down her cheeks again.  
  
" Shhhhh, it's alright Sora, I'm never going to let anything happen to you. Never. I'm not going to let you go Sora. You'll always be mine,"  
  
He lifted up her chin with his finger and gave her a long passionate kiss. He laid her down on the bed and continued to kiss her. He ran his hands down her slight body.  
  
She felt his heart beating against her chest. She knew she was safe. She knew this time it was Tai kissing her with every pound of passion in his body. She wasn't scared of him. She wanted him to love her. She knew there wasn't anything to worry about with him. He knew she wasn't ready to go all the way with him, one day she could see herself with him just not yet.  
  
She fell into a peaceful sleep in his arms, with her head resting on his chest.  
  
He watched her sleep for what seemed like hours, she was finally peaceful and content. Totally peaceful in his arms.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, Tai's room was filled with soft morning sunlight. She glanced over at his clock 6:05. It was a Saturday morning, not her ideal time to wake up, but she needed to get out of here before anyone realised she was missing.  
  
She sat up and felt his strong arms slip off her waist. She smiled as she watched him breathing gently, a small smile flickered at the edges of his mouth as he slept. She didn't want to wake him he looked far too tranquil. She stood up and slipped her trainer's back on then carefully tiptoed out of his apartment and silently shut the door behind her.  
  
It was a beautiful morning. A clear blue sky and an already warm sun. A perfect day to fit her perfect mood. Nothing could bring her down now, she was on top of the world.  
  
She was far to awake to go back to bed now. The park entrance caught her eye across the deserted street. She might as well take an early morning walk.  
  
It was strange how life could have its ups and downs. A while ago she had felt her life could only get worse. But now she was at the highest point she had ever had. Life really was perfect.  
  
A twig snapped on the path behind her. Suddenly her skin started to burn again. She gasped for breath. She spun around to see what had trigged off this agonising reaction.  
  
Something metal crashed around her head.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Authors note- the final chapter will be along soon. Thanks for all of your reviews so far carry on R+R so I can see how you like it as it goes along. 


	7. Chapter seven and epilogue

Disclaimer- I never have owned Digimon so don't trying to sue me now.  
  
History repeated  
  
Chapter seven  
  
Tai grinned even before he had opened his eyes, remembering last night's events. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. All that he touched was air.  
  
He opened his eyes and sat up. She was nowhere to be seen.  
  
" Sora?" He called hopefully. She must of left before he had woken, she could of at least woken him up.  
  
It was 9:50 already. He'd slept for ages. He pulled himself out of bed and over to his window. He pulled up the blinds and stared down at all the people rushing about below him. His eyes caught the sight of the dense rows of neat trees in the park opposite hid building.  
  
Sora. Something twanged inside his heart, he clutched his chest in pain. A deep dread boiled up inside him.  
  
Sora. She was in trouble, don't ask how he knew he just did.  
  
" Go go go go go go," that distant ghostly voice whispered beside him. Its breath ruffled his hair as it edged him on.  
  
" Yes," he whispered. He grabbed some jeans from his floor and a clean shirt off his desk chair. Pulled them both on as he hobbled across his apartment.  
  
" Tai where are you going?" His mother asked as she bit into a piece of toast.  
  
No time to explain he had to go. Go now, before he lost her again.  
  
Crash! He didn't even see the blonde boy he collided with as he ran down the hallway.  
  
" Hey Tai what's up!" Matt called after him.  
  
" I've gotta go!"  
  
" Tai what's going on?" Matt yelled as he chased after his best friend. He had just been on his way to Tai's apartment.  
  
" It's Sora," Tai whispered as he dashed across the road,  
  
" What's Sora?"  
  
" She's in trouble. I've got to help her matt,"  
  
" Why what's wrong with her?"  
  
" I don't know, but I know where she is and she needs me,"  
  
" Tai slow down! Aren't you overreacting just a little bit?"  
  
" I'm not going to lose her again matt!" Tai yelled as he ran through the parks green archway.  
  
" Again?" matt asked himself. Sometimes Tai was way too energetic to keep up with. But his friend was in trouble and he wasn't about to let him run through the park like a mad man.  
  
Sora tried to open her eyes. They felt like they were being held down with metal weights. Slowly she managed to peel them open. She was in a dark room somewhere. The walls and floors were all made of concrete like some air raid shelter. Tiny rays of light peaked through some cracks in a plank of wood across a broken window to her right. She lifted up her head, it felt like she had just been run over by a bus. The room started to spin and blur in and out of focus.  
  
" So your awake finally," an icy voice snapped behind her, " For gods sake Sora why did you have to sleep so long? It really isn't any fun waiting around for you to come round,"  
  
" Where am I," Sora groaned,  
  
" Your here with me," The voice answered,  
  
" Who?"  
  
She heard high heels click across the cold concrete. A figure came to stand infront of her, she was dressed in tight black trousers and a black shirt.  
  
" Who do you think?" Emma asked bitterly.  
  
" Emma, what's going?" Sora tired to stand up but to her surprise she was tied to a wooden chair by thick rope.  
  
" Oh isn't it obvious Sora? I'm getting my life back,"  
  
" Emma what are you talking about?" Sora felt her heart begin to beat a little faster at the glint in the girls eye. This didn't feel like a very safe place to be right now." Look just untie me and we'll talk about it okay?" She tried to reason with the raven-haired girl.  
  
" No I think that we can talk about it just how you are,"  
  
" Emma . . .look whatever is going on can you just tell me and get it over with,"  
  
" I told you Sora I'm finally getting my life back,"  
  
" What do you mean?" Sora choked through her dry throat.  
  
" You have stolen my life Sora! My whole world. Do you know how that feels? Oh well I suppose you will do soon, won't you?" Her voice had a slippery evil ring to it.  
  
Sora's heart began to race. Something terribly wrong was going on here. Emma's normal sickly sweet voice had turned harsh and cold. Her piercing green eyes never left Sora's face. She scowled down at her with hatred.  
  
" Emma I haven't taken anything of yours-"  
  
" You liar! You know you have. You know it Sora! I've worked so hard to get him back. All of that work and effort, but now it will finally be worth it,"  
  
' Get him back?'  
  
" Tai?"  
  
" Of course Tai you mange little bitch. I don't know who you think are Sora. I've fought so hard to have him and I was so close. Then you come waltzing along and steal him away with the batter of your eyelashes. You deserve to pay for that Sora,"  
  
Sora bit her lip to stop herself shouting out. This was no time to lose her temper. She needed to try and calm Emma down, try to reason with her.  
  
" Emma I-"  
  
" Don't you dare even speak Sora. You're not even worth that. You are scum Sora. You're as low as dirt. No one like you deserves anyone like him,"  
  
" Look Emma, I'm sorry that Tai never asked you out-"  
  
" He would have asked me out if you hadn't come along and snatched him away. There's been others like you, you know Sora. They thought they were good enough for him, but no one is Sora. It didn't take long to get rid of them. You on the other hand have been most annoying. You have made me work my fingers to the bone,"  
  
" What have you been doing Emma," Sora asked quietly,  
  
" You know Sora the tongue is by far more deadly than any weapon,"  
  
" Emma you didn't did you. You started all those rumours didn't you!" Sora felt her blood begin to boil even though she was trying so hard to keep calm.  
  
" Mmhhm," She smiled as though she was proud of the fact.  
  
" Was it you who said they saw me start the fire?" She whispered,  
  
" Not only did I tell the police you did it. I looked them in the eye and flat out lied to them. Can you believe they really thought it was you when they were looking at the real culprit the whole time? Oh you have no idea what an accomplishment that is Sora,"  
  
" Emma that's not something to praise yourself for! Someone could have been hurt! You could have got me expelled!"  
  
" That's the whole point Sora, duh,"  
  
" And you really thought that Tai would like you if I wasn't around-"  
  
" Of course he will Sora. I love him and he loves me. Once you're out of the picture we'll finally be together,"  
  
" Emma he dos-"  
  
" Don't you dare say that! You don't even know him!"  
  
Sora took a deep breath and swallowed hard.  
  
" Emma . . .please listen to me. Untie me now and I'll go and get Tai. I'll break it off and you can have him back,"  
  
" You really think I would believe you! What type of fool do you think I am!"  
  
She walked across the cold room to a wooden table in the corner. Sora could just make out a couple of objects on the surface hidden in the shadows.  
  
" Emma if you really loved him you would want him to be hap-"  
  
" Of course I want him to be happy and he'll only be truly happy when he's with me,"  
  
" Emma I know that you're having some . . .problems at the moment. But you have to really look at this situation. See how stupid it is? Locking me up in here. It's almost crazy. If you untie me we can forget about and. . . and I'll help you get over him,"  
  
" I'll never get over Tai. I'm sorry Sora I really am. If we'd met under different secumstances we could have been friends perhaps. But as it is, this is the only way out,"  
  
She picked a bottle up off the table and poured a golden liquid on the floor around Sora.  
  
" Emma what are you doing!" Sora cried, she couldn't disguise the fear in her voice any longer.  
  
" I've tried to get you out of my life Sora. I've tried more . . .reasonable methods, but in the end it looks like this is the only way out,"  
  
The stench of gasoline filled Sora's nostrils as Emma splashed it around her feet.  
  
" Emma you can't do this! This is crazy, there are other ways, we could sort it all out,"  
  
" NO Sora! This is the only way,"  
  
" Please Emma you can't. Please!" Her stomach churned as she begged for her life to be spared.  
  
" No matter what you say Sora, there's no going back now. Don't worry, I'll comfort Tai for you,"  
  
Crash! The metal door flew open filling the room with blinding sunlight.  
  
" Tai!" Sora cried as she saw him and matt standing in the doorway.  
  
" What the hells going on!" he cried as he smelt the gasoline and saw Sora tied to a chair.  
  
Without hesitation Matt threw his penknife to Tai who ran forward and started cutting at Sora's binds.  
  
" No! Leave her!" Emma cried frantically. She picked up a box of matches of the old table.  
  
" Tai I swear she's crazy you've got to get of here," Sora tried to explain as her ties loosened,  
  
" No Tai! She's lying. Don't listen to her Tai. You don't know her, you don't want her. Please you have to stay here!"  
  
Tai looked over Sora's shoulder at Emma as he cut away at the rope. She was shaking her head gibbering like a mad man.  
  
" Emma what they hell have you been doing?" Matt asked carefully,  
  
" Stay away from me Matt! I don't want you I only want Tai!"  
  
" He doesn't love you Emma. Can't you see that!" Sora yelled as the ropes finally gave way. She shook them off and stood up.  
  
" No! No that's not true!" Emma wailed, " You're lying. You deserve to burn Sora!"  
  
" Come on," Matt cried as he stood in the doorway,  
  
" It's not true," She whispered desperately.  
  
Tai slowly walked over to her. She suddenly through herself at him and rapped her arms around his body.  
  
" It's not true is it Tai. Don't worry about Sora. I know you don't love her Tai. You don't have to pretend anymore. You do love me don't you Tai,"  
  
Tai pulled her off him and let her fall to the floor. He'd never felt so much hatred before. It flowed through his veins and over powered his body.  
  
" No Emma I don't. I never did and I never will,"  
  
He turned around and walked towards the door.  
  
" Come on Sora let's go," He whispered as he took her hand and led her outside.  
  
" No no Tai please!" Emma cried from the concrete janitors building. She hugged her knees against her chest and cried desperately into her hands.  
  
" Please Tai please!" She called.  
  
" Lets go get the police Tai whispered as he pulled Sora away from Emma's cries. She nodded dully as she turned to look at the small square building.  
  
Emma reached out a hand to the open doorway. She had no over choice now.  
  
She picked up the box of matches lying on the floor beside her.  
  
" Oh my god!" Sora screamed as flames burst out of the building door.  
  
" Shit!" Matt cried,  
  
" Tai we've got to do something!" Sora yelled desperately,  
  
" Sora she tried to kill you!" matt reminded her,  
  
" We can't let her die! She needs help. I have to help her!" She let go of Matt's hand and ran towards the building.  
  
" No!" Tai cried out. He grabbed her arm ion a vice like grip, " I'm not going to lose you again!"  
  
" Tai I have to help her!" Tears poured down Sora's face. This was all her fault, she couldn't just stand by and let that girl burn.  
  
Tai stared into her terrified amber eyes. She was right.  
  
He let go of her arm and pushed her into matt, then ran into the burning flames.  
  
" Nnnnnnooooooooo!" Sora screamed, " No Tai come back! Tai!"  
  
Matt held tightly on to her. She struggled and tried to break free, although he couldn't believe what his own best friend had done, he knew better than to let go of her.  
  
" Matt get off me! Let me go!" She sobbed as the tears ran more violently.  
  
Matt didn't trust himself to speak. Right now he didn't think he ever would again.  
  
" No-no-no-no-no" She whispered frantically. She stopped fighting him and dropped to her knees on the damp grass.  
  
" No,"  
  
He could see her lying on the floor in the corner of the room. He squinted and held his arms infront of his face against the flames. He saw a clear path along the left wall. He quickly edged his way along, away from the snapping flames.  
  
Her body shook as she sobbed.  
  
Right now he would of let her burn to death. That's what she deserved, that's what she was going to do to Sora for no good reason. He despised that girl he was risking his life to save. Loathed her more than any creature under the sun. But he couldn't let her die.  
  
" Tai, oh Tai I knew you'd come back for me. I knew you were lying. Just so that Sora wouldn't get hurt. It's alright now Tai we can be together now,"  
  
" I didn't come back for you Emma. I came back because Sora wanted it. If it were up to me I'd let you burn,"  
  
" You don't mean that Tai!"  
  
" Yes I do Emma. I detest you. I love Sora and I detest you,"  
  
" No! No go Tai. Go let me die if it's what you want. I'd rather die than live without you!"  
  
" Not today Emma," He grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her off the floor.  
  
  
  
Sora stared at her reflection in the oval mirror hanging on the wall. Her long red hair had been curled into dramatic waves, two chunks had been pulled away from her face and pinned back.  
  
She was glad it was her own reflection this time. What a stupid thing to think of today of all days. Perhaps it wasn't her reflection looking back at her. Not her old reflection anyway. She'd changed so much in these last five years, she barley recognised herself. She hadn't noticed before how different she looked from that eighteen-year old school girl. Her eyes seemed deeper, more refined. Her hair was a darker colour as well now, her face didn't seem as soft and innocent as it had once done.  
  
She rubbed the golden locket that hung around her neck with her thumb and forefinger. She chewed her glossy lip, a habit she had when she was nervous. She couldn't remember ever feeling this nervous before.  
  
She stroked her stomach gently with her over hand. No one could notice the small bump that would soon form, it was to early for that yet. No one knew yet, she'd tell them after this entire hassle was out of the way.  
  
" Sora?" Matt's voice asked as he poked his head around the expensive hotel suites door, " Wow," he whispered as he laid eyes on her, " You look . . .sensational,"  
  
She grinned at him.  
  
" Thanks. So what are you doing poking around up here?"  
  
" Oh just spying. He's wearing a whole in the floor pacing back and fourth. So I thought that it was my duty to come up her and settle his mind,"  
  
" Mimi will kill you if she finds out your spying,"  
  
As if on cue Mimi burst through the wooden door.  
  
" Matt get out you traitor," She grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him backwards, " I told you your not allowed up here. You're going to go down and ruin the surprise now!"  
  
" Promise I won't tell him anything,"  
  
" I know you your going to go blabbering straight away. Get out of here. Go on shoo," She snapped.  
  
All morning Mimi had been ordering people around. Demanding things and nagging constantly. Sora was begging to regret making her maid of honour. She pushed Matt out of the door and threw him into the hall.  
  
" He never listens to me," Mimi muttered as Kari ran into the room.  
  
Her face was just a huge beam of sunshine.  
  
" Their ready Sora," She squealed excitedly.  
  
Sora smiled and tried to contain the flock of butter flies swooping around her stomach.  
  
She watched as Kari and Mimi disappeared around the corner and through the reception room doors.  
  
" You'll be fine," Her father whispered as she held onto his arm.  
  
She gave him a nervous thankful smile, then the music started and they followed her bridesmaids down the aisle.  
  
The moment she entered the room filled with brass chairs and white flowers, she felt every person in the rooms eyes fix on her. But there was only one persons eyes she really cared about.  
  
He stood at the end of the aisle in his handsome tuxedo, matt stood beside him grinning his head off.  
  
He smiled warmly and lovingly at her, their eyes never left each other's. She knew she was making the right choice. No matter what thoughts had been running through her head about being trapped, now she knew this was the right desion. This was her destiny, no matter what happened in her life he would always be there for her. He'd never let her go.  
  
She stood beside him as the vicar started to speak. A terrible thought ran through her head as he read out the vows. This would be a perfect time for Emma to come storming in here and call the whole to a tragic stop. But Emma had been locked away in a mental hospital for the last five years. Sora was glad to think she was slowly getting better, but even happier to think she was no where near to ruin the most important day of her life.  
  
" I do," He answered the old man softly,  
  
" I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride,"  
  
Tai bent down and engulfed her in a passionate kiss, which explained exactly how they both felt.  
  
Suddenly a great weight seemed to be lifted off of Sora's chest. She finally felt asthough she could be at peace. Finally after so many years, more years than anyone else realised. Finally they were together. And nothing was ever going to break them apart. They had already shared a deep connection that could never be taken back. There was already a part of him growing inside of her, he just didn't know it yet.  
  
This was forever. Even when they had parted from this world they would still be together.  
  
He'd already told her that. She was eternally his and he was hers.  
  
  
  
Authors note- Ahhh so sweet, even if I do say so myself. Well that's the end of this story. I really hope that you all liked it, thanks for all of your reviews and carry on sending them so I know how you liked the ending. Taiora rules! 


End file.
